


主明/Flow Light

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *论作者脑内明智存活路线后续。*包含以下cp或倾向：主人公（来栖晓）&明智吾郎、喜多川祐介&佐仓双叶、坂本龙司&高卷杏、奥村春&新岛真。*含有各种各样的个人妄想。





	主明/Flow Light

0.

 

梦里是一片漆黑的深海。冰冷的海水将他包裹，引诱他往更深处下坠。如果就这样溺死在梦里，现实的自己也会死吗？那样或许也不错。他本来就不被期望，毫无归所。  
可偏偏有一束微弱的光固执地从头顶照耀下来。他睁开眼，有谁在梦里拉住他的手，在他耳边不厌其烦地重复。  
活下去。即使痛苦也要活下去。  
在你了解你所做的那些事真正代表了什么之前。

 

1.

 

睁开眼的时候，阳光已经从窗帘的缝隙里钻入房间，在他的被子上留下大片的斑点。床头的闹钟显示是八点刚过，离被要求上班的时间还早。他打了个哈欠，慢吞吞地爬下床，挪去洗手间洗漱。头发已经有些长了，他把碍眼的头发撩去耳后，拿了根绳圈随意地扎起来。客厅的桌子上放着一盘三明治和一副黑框眼镜，似乎是比他早出门的同居人留下来的。  
他不太甘愿地戴上眼镜，叼着三明治打开电视。主播正播报着最近的大事，诸如名为吉田的政治家人气又在上升，有个姓武见的医生似乎研究出了什么新药，叫东乡的女性将棋手又一次升段……他匆匆浏览而过，漠不关心地按动了遥控器。液晶屏顿时昏暗下来，映出他有些苍白的脸。  
该走了吧。他又看了一眼时间，披上外套，将兜帽戴上。时值初春，略冷的空气让他这么做也不会被怀疑。避开人流进入电车，乘坐几站到达涉谷，在中央街的路上走一小段，折进某个拐角，那家店就开在那里，并不算显眼，但也不算隐蔽的地方。黑卷发的青年正将东西搬出店外，见他进来，就点点头，和趴在凳子上的黑猫一同开口。  
“早啊，明智！”  
“早上好，明智。”  
明智吾郎将兜帽摘下，随便点点头算是招呼。似乎是看见他戴了眼镜，来栖晓忍不住笑起来，被明智凶狠地瞪回去：“干什么啊。”  
“没什么，很适合你。”来栖耸了耸肩，又恢复了平常的表情，将手中的书本交给他。明智无视旁边黑猫“晓这是在夸你！你怎么也不道谢！真没礼貌！”的大喊大叫，转去将那些书放在柜子上。简单的小店里放着几排书柜和几张桌椅，最深处是小小的吧台。他实在不明白来栖为什么会想在涉谷这么热闹的地方开一家格调宁静，和周围看起来格格不入的店。对此来栖的回答很简单，这是自己想做的事，而且在热闹的地方，人们总是需要一个可以小憩片刻的场所。  
“再说莫那吸引了不少客人。”说着，他指了指趴在店外的椅子上晒太阳的黑猫。莫甘那抬起头，露出一副得意的神情：“哼哼~没有我就是不行吧！”  
明明之前还坚称自己不是猫，结果现在还以此为傲吗。明智在内心讽刺，不小心就露出了一个嘲笑的眼神，换来莫甘那一声怒吼：“喂！你在想什么失礼的事吧！”  
“怎么会呢。”明智刻意露出职业性的笑容，很满意地看见黑猫弓起背，一副被惊吓的样子。“我只不过想起几年前的事。”  
黑猫沉默了下来，嘀嘀咕咕着趴回椅子上，蜷成了一个猫球。果然只要自己一说到这件事，关系者们就基本都会闭嘴，连来栖也不例外——虽然原本就无口的他，可能只是对此毫不在意。  
“喂。”明智又叫住准备去泡咖啡的来栖，向他提出几乎每天都会问的问题。“为什么要让我住下来？你究竟想做什么？”  
来栖只是轻轻叹了口气，然后用无奈的视线看回去。  
“我知道你想问什么，明智。”他这么回复。“但是两年前我就这么决定了。”  
两年前。来栖晓离开东京的第二天，就被新岛真一个电话紧急叫了回来。他匆忙赶到综合医院，新岛冴正在门口等他，见他到达，径直拉着他往电梯走。莫甘那还没来得及从包里跳出去，被现任律师悄声制止了：“没关系，它也有权利知道这件事。”  
“发生什么了？”来栖询问。冴按下电梯的按钮，沉默了片刻，还是摇了摇头没有开口。她带着来栖转过几个弯，最终在一间隐蔽的病房前停了下来：“你看。”  
他推开门。病床旁，怪盗团的成员们都在那里，见到来栖到达，就都一副欲言又止的样子。春和双叶的神情最为复杂，龙司和杏也没好到哪里去，真无言地将床边空了的点滴换好，祐介让开位置，为来栖和爬上他肩膀的莫甘那腾出视线。在看清那是谁的时候，一人一猫也同样短暂失去了发声的能力。  
“明智……”  
亚麻色的刘海散落在他的前额，那双赤红的瞳紧闭着。呼吸很稳定，应该没有生命危险，只不过是在沉睡而已。来栖被那副面容吸引了。他踏前一步，又踏前一步，伸出手去触碰明智的脸颊。没有被打开的迹象，于是他的手指轻易地碰到了脸颊，然后滑落在枕边，握成了拳。  
“姐姐说过，他的定罪很难……所以，我们也不知道该怎么办。”真代替其余人说明了把他叫回来的原因。“最后的结论是，果然还是要由leader决定才行。”  
那是杀死了双叶的母亲和春的父亲的凶手，是计划谋杀他的敌人，是罪无可赦的杀人犯。来栖抬起头，看见他的同伴们都用不知所措的眼神看着他，龙司轻轻地砸了墙壁一拳，不甘地开口：“我不想他死，可是我也不想看见他这样……但是我也无法原谅他的所作所为！法律无法制裁他，我们——”  
“我们也没有权利制裁他。”祐介突然接上了话。坐在他对面的双叶肩膀一震，又慢慢平复下来，点了点头：“嗯，狐仙说得对。……虽然我很恨他，但是如果做了一样的事……”  
“就也是杀人犯了。”  
杏和春不约而同地小声补上。来栖的视线依旧停留在明智的脸上，他沉默了片刻，像是下定了决心，然后做出决断：“我来照顾他。等他恢复后。”  
他本以为明智的恢复需要很长的时间，毕竟谁也不知道那时他在闸门的后方经历了什么。所以，仅仅在一年后就接到他醒来的电话时，来栖忍不住笑了起来。  
“几天后我就回去。”他向那边这么传达，收好了自己的行李。莫甘那跳上他的行李箱，向他确认之前提到的打算：“你真的要这么做吗，晓？”  
“这样最好。”他言简意赅地回答，向父母道别，踏上回到东京的路。那家半年前就被模拟枪店主事先买下又转让给他的店铺坐落在中央街的一角，勒布朗的店主也帮他完成了他想要的装修。他将行李放去租下的公寓，带着莫甘那来到病房门口。亚麻发的青年静静地坐在床上，看见他进来，露出了一副不敢置信的神情。  
“你想干什么？”他开口询问。如同现在，明智提出一样的问题。来栖没有回答，只是将泡好的咖啡放到他面前。明智撇了撇嘴，带着怨气继续朝他吐出毒液：“如果你只是恶心的同情发作，站在高高在上的视角，抱着想救我的心——”  
来栖的动作停住了。明智也因为这难得的反应而一愣。那双黑瞳带着认真的神情，向他摇了摇头。  
“我救不了你，明智。”来栖平静地开口。“除了你自己，谁都救不了你。”

 

2.

 

醒来花了一年的时间。完全恢复又花了一年的时间。明智第二次在医院见到来栖，正逢他被通知身体已经毫无大碍，可以平安出院的那天。来栖依旧背着一个包，里面趴着名为莫甘那的黑猫。似乎是匆忙赶到这里，他那头卷发上沾着不少樱花的花瓣。陪着明智一同等候的新岛冴向来栖点点头，率先离开了，只留下两个人互相对视，过了很久，来栖伸手去拉他，被明智退后一步避开。他一定表现出了很强的抗拒，但来栖并不在意，依旧强行拉住他，带着他回到公寓，让他住在那里，让他在自己的店里作为员工打工，除此之外并不限制他的自由，连跟踪或者监视都不会做。  
明智不理解来栖的行为，本该擅长的读懂他人的思考并加以利用的本领，对来栖似乎完全不起作用。失去了未来的目标和方向，为什么他还会活下来？在闸门关闭的那一刻，明智早就做好了死亡的准备，不如说在那里死掉或许也不错，他作为人偶最终做出了反抗，然后怀抱着短暂的羁绊和心灵死去，对于一个故事的反派来说，这大概是最好的结局。他在最后还可以保持自己的骄傲，可以就此消失于剧本之中。  
可现实是他活了下来。他摘下眼镜，无所事事地坐在吧台前，拿起来栖刚泡好的咖啡。离开店还有一段时间，他随手拿起放在洗手台旁边的水果刀，盯着刀刃看了一会儿。刀面映出他红色的瞳，恍惚间他回想起曾经短暂时间里并肩作战时，拿着匕首战斗的那个人的姿态。红色的手套，黑色的风衣，闪着光芒的匕首，高傲又狂气的笑容。他曾经也和他并肩作战，拍手交换后在旁边看他带着绝对的自信，然后在内心感到微小的憧憬，以及席卷而来的嫉妒和不甘。  
那把刀突然被拿走了。明智抬起头，来栖有些不安的眼睛就这么直接闯进了他的视线。他伸手要把水果刀拿回来，来栖就一下子收手，将刀放去了抽屉里。  
“怎么？怕我自杀吗？”实在是对来栖这过保护的举动感到好笑，明智不禁笑出了声。来栖似乎也明白自己的反应有些过激，但并不退让，反而加强了语气：“你又不是第一次这么想。”  
“反正我死了也无所谓吧。”明智耸了耸肩，又拿起身边的餐刀，随意地在手上比划了一下，在瞥见来栖一瞬间略微警觉的神色时笑得更开心了：“你就这么在乎我的命？”  
“那当然。”见明智放下手，来栖不再大意，直接将那把餐刀拿了过去。“明智，活下去。”  
“你每天都这么和我说。”他叹了口气，像是想要把这个话题轻而易举的带过。可来栖分明看见明智眼中带着不满和轻蔑。他抿了抿唇，凑近明智那边，加重语气又急切地重复：“明智，你一定要活下去。我知道你现在很痛苦，但是——”  
“够了。”  
他的发言被打断了。不知何时伸出并攥紧明智手腕的手，被他毫不留情地狠狠甩开。那张脸上浮现出深刻的不信任和警惕，最终停在痛苦之上。明智苍白着脸，几乎是用憎恨的眼神看着来栖。意识到自己刚刚说的话有所不妥，可来栖还没来得及道歉，明智便抢先讽刺：“你有什么资格站在那种高度和我说话？不过，毕竟是拯救了世界的怪盗团的首领，所做所想全都是正确的，和我完全不同呢。”  
“喂明智！你那是什么态度！”莫甘那从椅子上跳下来，蹦上吧台对他弓起身子。他似乎还想继续教训明智，来栖却伸手制止了：“不……是我不对。但是明智，我并不是——”  
“你的意思和我无关。”明智将分毫未动的那杯咖啡放下，转身离开了座位，将来栖眼中一闪而过的黯然和黑猫的叫声全部无视。来栖的话语和眼中的感情全部让他感到不适，甚至隐约有着恐惧。为什么他一定要自己活下来？就算他口中说着没有恶意，说一套做一套的人这个世界比比皆是，谁知道他对自己的好意究竟抱着怎样的心思。  
他加快了脚步，像是要逃跑一样，一心往远离店面的地方跑。天空中逐渐传来了闷雷声，身边的人流逐渐减少了。明智站定脚步，发现自己不知何时来到了别的街道。一滴雨滴落在他的脸上，接着第二滴，第三滴，细雨淅淅沥沥地洒落下来，给他本就不愉快的心情再添上一层阴霾。隐约想起早上看的天气预报的确有提到今天可能下雨，他不禁更烦闷了。  
当务之急是找到一个躲雨的地方。他拉上自己的兜帽，抬起手臂遮住眼前的雨水，试图寻找到一条道路，但陌生的地方实在是让他无计可施，只能随意地转过几个拐角。带屋檐的店面终于在他快要放弃之前出现了。他迅速地奔跑过去，试图在这场雨更大之前暂时避一避。  
“……痛！”  
“……呜。”  
脚下突然一个趔趄。明智下意识地转过头，却并没有看见人影。可是刚刚的确被什么东西绊了一下，并且那个呜咽的声音就在附近。他环视了一圈，最终在脚边发现了绊住他的谁——那是一只金色毛发的犬类。长毛已经被雨水淋湿了，耳朵也无精打采地垂下来。脖子上戴着红色的项圈，但挂着名牌的地方只有一个坏了的挂针。见明智看过来，它就往一旁柱子的阴影后缩了缩。  
有什么东西突然浮现在了脑海。心脏跳动得异常剧烈，脚步根本挪不出去。明智蹲下身，和那只宠物狗对视片刻，试着伸手抚摸了它的脑袋。它的眼中似乎有些害怕，但并没有拒绝，而是感受着明智轻柔的力道，然后轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“你……也是被遗弃的吗。”  
他下意识地这么问，又立刻嘲笑起自己居然天真到以为犬类可以理解人的话。但那只大型犬似乎的确很有灵性，轻轻地叫了一声，仿佛是在回答。  
小时候被丢弃在雨中的明智吾郎与眼前的景象重叠了一刻，他伸手抱起它，一边说着没关系一边迈开脚步，才踏前一步又突兀地停了下来。和它一样，自己现在又有哪里可以去呢，失去过往的一切，不知未来在何方，甚至毫无归所的自己——  
“明智！”  
呼唤自己的声音突然从后方传来。他惊诧地回头，来栖晓撑着一把透明的伞急匆匆跑了过来。见到自己没事，他先是松了一口气，又打量起他怀中的那只金毛：“你捡到的？”  
“偶然间发现的而已。”明智回答，又看见他并没有背着惯常的包，而一只纯黑的黑猫则是窝在他的臂弯里。“你难道是见猫就捡的类型？”  
来栖无奈地叹了口气，决定绕过明智总要刺他的话语：“路上看见的，它受伤了。我也没多注意它。”  
可来栖的身上分明也被雨淋了个通透，而那只黑猫却是一点雨水都没沾。明智把这些都看在眼里，但还没指出来，来栖就一把抓住了他的手，将伞撑去他的头上：“走吧。带它们回去洗个澡。基本的护理我还是会一些的。”  
“去哪里？”明智下意识地问，听见来栖给出简洁的回答。  
“回家。”

 

3.

 

洗澡，吹干，包扎伤口。明智对于养宠物这件事没有任何经验，而来栖则似乎不同。虽然他那只搭档也算是猫，可聪明程度不下于人，自然不需要担心，眼见来栖用娴熟的手法处理完黑猫身上的伤口，又拿出不知为何放在浴室里的宠物用乳液，给金毛犬和黑猫洗澡擦干，不禁也有些惊讶。  
“本来是买给莫那用的。”见明智的视线停留在自己手中，来栖拿起手中的瓶子给他看。“而且偶尔也要我帮他洗澡。”  
“也是。”那只猫再怎么会思考，靠爪子转动淋浴头又给自己洗澡什么的果然还是太不现实了。如果是宫殿里那个样子倒是另当别论。明智点了点头，蹲下身观察着两只宠物。似乎是因为淋雨和流浪生活导致的疲惫，它们都安静地蜷缩在那里打起了瞌睡。他不经意地抬头，看见来栖眼中犹豫的神色，不禁挑了挑眉：“怎么，你想养它们？”  
“不。这里本来就不允许养宠物……一只莫那已经是极限了。”来栖下意识捏了捏刘海，看来他养着那只猫的事一定早被发现了。明智想着，忍不住冷哼一声：“你真是会给自己找事。”  
“但也不能放着它们不管吧？”来栖指了指那只金毛犬。“而且这是你捡回来的。真意外。”  
无法反驳。不如说明智自己也不清楚原因，他只能保持沉默，拒绝再交流这个话题。来栖也没再多说，只是拿出手机发送了几则短信，确认了什么之后，抱起了睡着的黑猫：“店附近有一家宠物店可以让它们在晚上住在那里。”  
“那白天呢？”看他丝毫没有把金毛犬也带走的意思，明智只得将那只犬类也抱了起来，一边在心里把几分钟前的自己埋怨了一顿。来栖似乎已经想好了计划，腾出手打开了门锁：“让他们在店里吧。回去的路上正好可以寄放在宠物店。不过得先去做一次检查。”  
四茶附近的那位医生似乎今天去参加学会了，不过如果带着宠物去她可能也不会乐意。两人最后还是直接将两只动物带去了宠物店，托那边的店员简单地检查和护理了一下。没有用太多的时间，两只宠物都没有大碍可以饲养的消息，随着一猫一狗的叫声一同交到了来栖手里。来栖蹲下身摸了摸它们的头，将身边店员准备好的两份食物推到它们面前，得到了一声满意的猫叫和犬类的摇尾。  
明智抱着双手站在一边，注视着这一幕没有说话。倒是来栖突然又抬起头，朝他发问起来：“你准备拿五郎怎么办？”  
“……哈？”明智惊愕地张了张嘴。如果不是因为来栖看着自己，他还以为他是在叫自己的名字。“五郎是谁？”  
“五郎。”来栖指了指面前的金毛犬，露出理所当然的神情。“数字的五。因为是你捡回来的。”  
什么鬼歪理。明智撇了撇嘴，可那只金毛犬好像很开心，冲着来栖叫了一声，又朝明智摇了摇尾巴。不知道是说它聪明好还是说他蠢好，明智咂舌一声，指着那只还在舔牛奶的小黑猫：“那它就叫晶了。你捡回来的。”  
啊。来栖也愣了一下，而小黑猫好像很满意这个名字，也抬起头叫了一声。被反击了一道，来栖的神色似乎有些苦恼，但很快就接受了这个结果，重新问了一次明智：“所以，你准备怎么办？”  
该怎么办？能怎么办？明智本想随意搪塞过去，可来栖看上去是认真地在问他这个问题。他艰难地迈出脚步，走到被暂命名为五郎的金毛犬前，将手轻轻放在它的头上：“……从这个项圈看，它之前是别人家的宠物吧。名牌断掉的地方没有生锈，肯定才掉了不久，项圈本身也没有什么磨损，丢弃它的人家或许就在不远处。”  
来栖点了点头算是同意明智的推理，做出一副等待下文的样子。明智犹豫了很久，还是极小声地说出了内心的想法：“……我想或许贴告示或者打听一下，能找到它的主人的吧。”  
可是你真的想找到吗？内心有谁的声音这么逼问着自己。你其实根本就觉得无所谓吧？还是你以为这算是赎罪？杀了那么多人，事到如今想着当个好人真是让人作呕，不如早点从这个世界上消失，就像你母亲说过的那样，反正你没有被任何人期望过存在于此——  
“好。”然后这些话语被来栖的声音打断了。他的手叠在了明智的手上，曾经一直戴着的黑手套早就被明智褪下，因此来栖掌心的温度隔着肌肤传入明智的感官，像是要让他安心一样，用坚定的语气肯定他的做法：“我会陪你一起的。”  
“我还没退化到这点事也要你帮的地步。”可明智只是挥开他的手，回了一个白眼。金毛犬也冲来栖叫了一声，像是在同意明智的话。看来栖孤立无援，黑猫在这时候就突然蹦过来，跳到金毛犬的身边，在它的爪子上按了按。  
取名还真是取对了。来栖的视线在一人一犬身上来回看了几遍，又看了看自己和脚边的小黑猫，这么想着。

 

4.

 

本来就不算萧条的店面，自从新的两只宠物加入进来，似乎人气更加旺盛了。之前还只有莫甘那的时候，曾经在那一年和来栖建立起合作关系的人们也都会或多或少来到这里，光顾生意的同时也算是助长人气。不止是原怪盗团的成员们，还有会带着朋友和后辈一同前来的将棋手、放学时间来这里休息的班主任、在业界重新拥有名气的记者……甚至有一次连新入选的议员都有光顾。虽然很快就离开了，但看他身后带着的那几位同事的样子，似乎也是对这里很满意吧。  
“你还真是什么人都认识。”明智将空了的咖啡杯收起，交给站在吧台里的来栖。临近店面营业时间快要结束，客人们也都已经离开了。来栖将杯子洗净放好，耸了耸肩没有搭话。明智也觉得无聊，蹲下身去逗弄五郎。晶则是霸占在了五郎身上，团在他身上睡着大觉。这大胆又自我步调的性格倒是真的和曾经的怪盗团首领很像。  
“明智。”来栖已经解下了围裙背上背包，伸手招呼门口的莫甘那跳上他的肩膀，又转头去喊他。“我出去一趟，暂时麻烦你看店。”  
“咖啡豆用完了？”明智抬头，发现来栖手上拿着一叠纸张。见他疑惑的视线，就将正面给他看：“传单。看看能不能找到五郎的主人。”  
“我——”“你不喜欢人太多的地方吧。而且被认出来也很麻烦，看店就麻烦你了。”  
同行的话语才出口就被来栖截断了。他都已经想到这一步了吗？虽然明白这是来栖对他的体贴，可反而让明智觉得火大。他不满地去捏五郎的爪子，直到来栖走去门口，才用不大不小的声音开口：“……在之前找到它的地方贴。不然效率太低了，你一辈子也找不到。”  
“好。”来栖带着笑意应了一声，走出了店门。莫甘那嘀咕了一句明智这家伙还是这么不坦率，甩着尾巴也跟着离开了。原本还安静趴着的五郎在来栖离开后，猛地站起了身，把身上的那只小黑猫抖了下来。晶却似乎早有预料，先一步跳去地面，还挑衅地叫了一声，换来五郎的咆哮。  
“你还真是像那家伙……”明智伸手捞起晶，捏了捏它的爪子，得到一声猫叫和示好般的蹭脸。五郎也跟着跑到明智身边，蹭了蹭他的腿，一副等着明智来抚摸的样子。  
这样简直没完没了。明智想撒手不管，可两只动物都盯着他看。好在这时门口的风铃突然响起，晶和五郎连忙做出一副乖巧的样子。明智一边在内心感叹这两只动物的灵性也太惊人了，一边站起身向门口招呼：“欢迎光临——”  
“抱歉，晓在吗？”  
回答他的是他曾经熟悉的声音。高瘦的青年走进店里，为了不让店门碰到手中的画本，小心翼翼地挪了进来。原本挂在脸上的笑容瞬间换成了一副冷漠的表情，明智重新蹲下身去挠晶的下巴再摸摸五郎的头，平淡地回答：“他出去了。”  
“是吗，那我就等一会儿吧。给我一杯水。”青年并没有在意，反而找了个靠窗的光亮位置坐了下来。明智撇了撇嘴，心想这家伙果然还是照样不会察言观色。似乎有几个人从窗外认出了坐在店里的人，都投来了惊讶和好奇的目光。  
升入大学的喜多川祐介，在新生的画展上因为作品一举成名，得到了学校的照料得以免除学费。在这之后他也逐渐有名起来，而他个人不接受太多采访的态度和还算帅气的脸更是吸引了不少粉丝。虽然也有人会拿出斑目的事抹黑他，但经历过高二那年怪盗生活的祐介自然不会在意他人的眼光。就像现在，即使明智因为店内被瞩目而烦躁地投去可以杀人的目光，祐介也只是拿出铅笔，然后对着自己身边的吧台比划起来。  
“晓养了新的宠物？”他似乎本来是想画吧台的景象，手指比出的框不经意转到明智这里，才意识到明智身边多了的一猫一狗有些不对。明智也懒得把那时候的事详细说明，简单地挑了重点：“他和我分别捡到的。晶和五郎。”  
“真意外啊，你也会把流浪狗捡回来。”祐介给出了明智一点也不意外的评语，虽然听着果然有些火大。他在内心想着这事反正与你无关，抬头看见时钟已经走去了六点，便站起身走去了吧台，端出一黑一白两个宠物用的食盆，再各自放上不同的食物，端去了店中央相对宽敞的地方。晶和五郎闻到味道，迅速各自奔到自己的晚饭前，又不约而同地抬起头冲明智轻轻叫了一声，才低下头去大快朵颐。明智伸手摸了摸两只宠物的头，算作是那声招呼的夸奖。  
“原来如此。”原本坐在那里比划着店内装潢的祐介不知何时将手比成的方框对准了明智，露出了然的神情。明智皱着眉回以不悦的眼神，但这对电波系的画家来说丝毫没有影响，而是自顾自地点着头：“看来晓做的决定果然是正确的。”  
“说的好像我愿意一样。”明智愣了几秒就反应过来，对方指的是来栖选择让他同住公寓并且提供工作的事。他从鼻腔里哼了一声，不再去搭理这位难以依靠常理沟通的艺术生。祐介丝毫没有察觉，自顾自地继续开口：“但是，真没想到，你也会露出这样的笑。”  
……这样的笑？明智是真的有些不明白了。看他不知所措的表情，祐介低下头又在本子上画了几笔，将那页纸转给明智看。夕阳光的照耀下，明智吾郎笑意的速写跃然纸上，祐介点了点这张脸部速写，又指了指明智：“和你以前那种虚情假意的笑不一样，这是发自内心的。”  
明智下意识地去摸自己的脸，嘴角边已经恢复平常的冷漠了。可他明白喜多川祐介这个人不懂空气到连谎言都不会说几句，所以那样的笑真的是自己发自内心的喜悦吗？还是说不过是画家自顾自的理解而已？  
“是因为那只狗吧。五郎……来着？和你的名字一样啊。”祐介说着，又开始在纸上画了起来，片刻后像是得到了满足，收起了铅笔。明智低下头去看脚边，五郎也正巧从食盆中抬头，回以一个茫然的眼神，又冲他欢快地叫了一声。  
“……我也不知道。”是因为它吗？因为它所以自己有所改变吗？明智困惑地摇了摇头，将倒好的柠檬水放在祐介面前。祐介道了声谢，似乎是察觉到了明智的困扰，他思考了片刻，突兀地发问：“你在怀疑晓？”  
被说中了。不得不说不懂空气的人有时就是会敏锐到过分。明智撇了撇嘴，还是将内心的疑惑问了出来，说不定这家伙知道什么情报：“他究竟想从我这里得到什么？想利用我？还是借机监视？”  
“……”似乎没有料到会被这么反问，祐介也沉默了。明智想着果然自己猜对了方向，祐介却突然抬起头，露出了然的笑容：“原来如此。你误会了。他并没有盘算什么。”  
“哈？”不可能，如果没有利益，人为什么非要做出这种事。就算是那个来栖晓，他也不可能心胸宽广到毫无芥蒂地接纳一个想要杀死他，甚至杀死了他的同伴的父母的敌人。可祐介显然不这么认为，手指径直指向了还在解决晚饭的五郎：“那么，你为什么要捡它回来？”  
他语塞了。如果什么行动都有着目的，那他鬼迷心窍带回五郎的举动该如何解释呢。一时冲动？赎罪的借口？站在高位的同情？明智无法给出确切的答案，而祐介仿佛也料到了他会陷入犹豫，继续讲了起来：“就像我曾经的老师斑目一样。虽然当时他说着收养我只是为了我的画技，但是曾经在我年少发高烧时，也因为医院休息又不会照顾我而手忙脚乱，慌张地打电话向朋友求助……”  
“说重点。”实在是懒得听他长篇大论，明智不耐烦地打断了他的话头。祐介不在意地耸了耸肩，抬头与他对视。  
“就像你会捡回流浪犬，斑目那时曾尽力照料我一样。”他说。“并不是所有人的举动都一定抱着得失的考虑的，明智。”

 

5.

 

夏日的脚步逐渐接近了涉谷。气温开始升高，但人头攒动的十字路口依旧热闹非凡。暑假的到来让来栖晓店里的人流多了起来，让他和明智忙得不可开交。八月已经快要过去一半，外面的温度越来越热，明智有些烦躁地锁上住所的门，低着头踏进车站。即使刻意将头发扎起，似乎也有几个人隐约看向了自己，好在现在算是高峰期，他很快就得以躲避视线，到达了店门口。  
“诶，明智……？”结果迎来的却是正要出门的来栖晓和他疑惑的声音，店门口的牌子也仍然翻成了“CLOSE”的字样。来栖捏了捏刘海，将手机掏出来，指了指日期：“今天休息一天，我记得之前和你说过。”  
这么一说，似乎几天前来栖是有提到过休息。不过就算要他放松，他也不知道去干什么。明智将视线转向一旁，看见晶和五郎一副闲不住的样子，在店门口玩闹起来。  
“我要去买食材，明智带它们去散步吧？井之头公园离这里也很近。”来栖这时突然开口。他拍了拍背包，莫甘那便探出头，跟着跳去地面，走到明智的面前：“嘛，你一个人太不让人放心，吾辈勉为其难去陪你好了。”  
“多事。”明智嫌弃一声，瞪了来栖一眼，得到的是一如既往平淡又带着关心的回应：“莫甘那也听得懂它们的话，你会方便很多。”  
真的假的啊。明智震惊地去看那只特殊的黑猫，发现它已经和另外两只动物打成一片了。他只好放弃了追问，无言地接过来栖递来的项圈和绳子，给一狗一猫套好，又看向了莫甘那：“怎么没它的？”  
“吾辈才不带那种东西！”莫甘那用尾巴狠狠打了明智的手，率先迈步开始往车站走。晶和五郎随即欢快地跟上，明智被它们的步伐扯得一个踉跄，转过头不敢确信地去看来栖。大概是自己眼中“你真的要我去做这事”的意思过于明显，来栖重重地点了点头，朝他露出了笑容：“我相信你。”  
一定是被那个笑容迷惑了才会答应这事的。几小时后，到达公园被满地跑的晶和五郎折腾到直喘粗气的明智恨恨地想。他身边的两只宠物从进了公园就开始跑这跑那，不时地互相追逐和吵架，莫甘那倒是有调停（让明智惊讶的是居然真的还有一点用），可猫叫和犬吠声还是一路都没有停过。再加上精力过盛的它们跑得太快，出院后难得运动的明智根本无法抑制。公园都已经兜了一整圈，但看晶和五郎的样子，似乎是还想再玩上一圈。他拉着绳子强行带着它们坐到一旁的长椅上，重重地呼出一口气：“啊……累死人了这苦差事。”  
“晓是想你出来走走放松诶。”莫甘那听他这么说，就不满地叫了起来。明智瞥了他一眼，干脆放开了手里的绳子，五郎率先察觉到这件事，跑前几步叫了一声，晶便紧跟了上去，跑去了附近的草坪上。  
“你干嘛！”莫甘那慌张地跳上长椅再爬到明智肩上，示意他快点跟上去。明智只是依旧维持着放松的姿势，发出一声冷哼：“你跟着不就行了。以你的能力没问题吧？”  
“不是这个问题！吾辈不在了你偷溜怎么办！”看晶和五郎还没走远，莫甘那便用肉球使劲一拍明智的脸。明智嫌弃地擦了擦脸颊，指了指自己通红的脸：“我都这么累了哪还有力气跑。”  
“嘛，这倒也是……”莫甘那跳去地面，在他脚边转了一圈，最后还是前去了另两只宠物所在的方向。临走前它还竖起尾巴回过头，大声地喊起来：“你可要好好待着啊明智！”  
没力气回应的明智随意地挥了挥手，直到三只动物的影子一同消失在草坪的另一端，才放松全部的力气，靠着椅背躺了下来。路过的一些行人似乎有些诧异，但这个角度看不清明智的脸，他自然也不担心会被认出来。视线所及的是被树叶遮住大部分的天空，他盯着空隙间的那一片蓝，放任自己的思绪神游出去。接手了不知未来如何的罪人的来栖晓，注视自己时温柔到让自己惧怕的视线还历历在目。曾经在短暂时间内共同行动的怪盗团成员，在基地一同确认委托和行程的场景现在也隐约可以回想起来。被自己杀害的那些人，即使早就不记得他们的样貌，似乎也能听见他们在自己耳边的耳语，以及接近的脚步声……  
不是错觉。明智装作若无其事地抬起头，打了一个哈欠，借着这个动作环顾四周。现在大概是已经到了正午，加上他休息的场所算是偏僻，附近几乎没有几个人。但有两个中年男子，虽然像是在观赏着风景，可黏在自己身上的视线和其中带着的恶意让明智无法忽视。他刻意抬高手腕做出看手表的动作，又抬头看了看天空，站起身往来时的路走，不时地转头看看，做出在寻找那几只宠物的样子。余光之中，那两个人果然跟了上来，保持着不远不近的距离。  
是跟踪吗，目标还是自己。明智想起早晨的那个视线。现在想来，大概是同样的人吧。怪盗团拯救了世界的战斗已经过去了两年半，再怎么狂热的粉丝也肯定失去了兴趣，对明智吾郎感兴趣的粉丝同样应该早就转移了注意力。这一段时间里自己已经尽力避免了和人的接触，以处事的情况来看也不会有什么仇家，剩下的还有谁，就算是那两只宠物也想得到。  
明智稍稍加快了脚步，后面的人果然也跟着加快了。他站在原地又装着看了看空无一物的手腕，猛地加速奔跑起来。那两个跟踪者大概是身经百战了，没有愣神多久就紧跟着跑向自己。看上去倒是蛮有本事。他在内心骂了一声，开始往公园门口的方向跑。在人群众多的地方，就算是曾经的狮童也不敢随意地行事，更何况狮童派的人基本上全都被拖下了权力的高塔。明智盘算好路线，又稍稍加快了速度。虽然现在还是人比较少的地方，但是再往前一段距离，就可以——  
手腕猛地被一把抓住了。他不得不停下脚步，回头看过去。成年男子迈开的步伐比他大了太多，戴着手套的手狠狠抓住了自己的手腕，力道大得几乎可以在那里留下掌印。他吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，使劲想要抽出右手，可另一个男子也赶了过来，将他另一只手也反制在了背后。  
“明智吾郎。”其中一个人低沉的声音带着刻骨的仇恨和恶意。“明明是和狮童一条船上的蚂蚱，现在倒是生活得很轻松嘛。”  
“怎么，失去了权势过得很不自在就想来害我了？”挣扎无果，明智索性放弃抵抗，背对着他们挑起扭曲的冷笑。“一旦碰到什么事就只会推给别人。曾经失去权势是他人的错，废人化了敌人得到势力对狮童百般讨好，暗地里却诅咒着那家伙和实行犯的我，现在狮童垮台了，又反而想用没保护好他的理由来责备我了？”  
“闭嘴！你这个杀人犯！”抓着自己左手的人明显被刺激到了，他的手猛地用力，剧痛便从手臂那里席卷而上。他咬着牙让自己不要呼喊出声，嘴上依旧没有停下：“是啊。我是杀人犯。可别忘了，抱有杀意的你们同样有罪。别以为你们可以逃过去，这会成为你们一生的噩梦，永远。”  
一旦抱有杀意并付诸行动，除非扭曲到了极点，否则罪恶感就无法完全抹去。如同明智吾郎自身，至今仍活在空虚的地狱之中。  
身后的那两个人似乎不想再多发话了。他听见了熟悉的机械声音——是手枪被人掏出并装上消音器的声响。和当年他夺去警卫的枪支，将认知世界中的来栖晓杀死时的声音一样。他闭上眼睛，静待着那颗子弹穿过自己的头颅。这样才是正确的，手上沾了那么多人的鲜血，除了死亡，还有什么更好的方式用来赎罪呢。早在他决定踏上复仇的路时，他就没考虑过自己活下去的事，反正自己也没有被任何人需要过，没有过同伴——  
“明智！”  
熟悉的声音让他猛地抬起头，不敢置信地看向身旁的方向。来栖晓奔跑的身影从转角那边出现，身边还跟着两只猫和一只狗。比他的脚步更快地，五郎率先奔向了拿着枪的男子，一口咬住了他的脚，晶随即攀上另一个男子的身，对着他的脸一通乱抓。被袭击的两人下意识松开手，赶到明智身边的来栖便一把拽住他的手腕，将明智拉到自己身旁。  
“喂，你们俩！明智已经安全了。”莫甘那跳上来栖的肩膀，冲着还不松口松手的一猫一狗喊起来。晶和五郎互相看了看，最终还是放开了男子，护在明智身边冲着他们瞪视。紧接着，快门的声音响起，是来栖拍下了那两人的照片，并冲他们晃了晃：“以后还来打扰他的话，我会将这张照片发给新岛冴小姐。”  
“……嘁。”眼看计划完全失败，那两个人急匆匆地离开了。确认他们的身影消失后，来栖才轻轻松了一口气，转头去看明智：“没事吧？”  
“你怎么会在这里的？”比起自己获救，明智更在意来栖怎么会在这么巧合的时间赶来。来栖似乎并不想细说，但还是将肩上的莫甘那抱起，指了指它颈侧黄色的项圈：“装了发信器。”  
“你是怕我出事所以特意要它跟着的吧。”虽然来栖的主要目标肯定还是想让自己放松，但要自己带上他的搭档则明显只有这个目的。见来栖捏了捏刘海，明智更加确信了。他叹了口气，甩开了还被拽着的手腕。  
“……明智？”来栖有些不安地看了过来。大概他隐约能猜到自己想说什么了吧。明智扯起完美的笑容，退后一步拉开了距离：“来栖君。我想我还是离开比较好吧。”  
来栖似乎真的是慌了，他不知所措地踏前一步，而明智只是顺着再退后，摆出拒绝的样子：“你也察觉到了。他们是冲着我来的。再这样下去你也会被牵扯进来，说不定你身边的人也一样。所以我离开才比较好吧？我一个人也不是不能照顾自己——”  
“不行！”  
手腕又猛地被抓住了。来栖的力道比方才的家伙还要大，明智错觉自己的骨头都可能被捏碎。但即使如此，他依旧没有松开手，只是用焦急的，不知为何还有些悲伤的眼神注视着自己：“不行。不要走。明智。”  
“但是我——”“不要走。……拜托你，不，求你了。”  
来栖的声音渐渐小了下去，甚至隐约带上了哭腔。从未见过的脆弱神情和过于低声下气的恳求让明智也慌了神，最终只能僵硬地点了点头，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“……我知道了。”  
而对那双黑色瞳孔中还交替着的不安和欣喜，他只能抱着自己也说不清的慌乱和烦躁，避开了来栖过于炙热的视线。

 

6.

 

那天之后，明智对他的态度便完全变了。  
虽然依旧一同住在一起，而来栖每天早上都会特意早些来到店里做准备工作，明智也仍然会按时来到店里与他一同工作，共度一天的时间，再在他锁好门后，将晶和五郎寄放到附近的宠物店，与他一起回到公寓。但明智只与他保持着最低限度的交流，对于自己抛出的话题，也只是以简单的句子回应。  
来栖对此无可奈何。他想这多半是因为那天自己的发言和行动让明智受到了惊吓，而既然他不愿和自己交流，来栖也自然会尊重明智的想法，不会去强迫他——不如说，他现在也的确不知道该怎么做才好。  
门口风铃的声音轻轻响起了。他将之前离开的客人使用的桌子擦干净，抬起头看向门口。现在正是假日的午后，而他刚刚将牌子翻成了“CLOSE”的状态，还会进来的，便是他的熟人了。  
“哟！晓！”坂本龙司和高卷杏一前一后走进店内，冲他挥手打招呼。他先是点点头，接着竖起手指示意两人安静下来，指了指吧台的位置。两人朝那里看去，或许是因为早上的客人有些多，明智正趴在那里打着瞌睡，手边还放着没有整理完毕的咖啡杯。大概是因为刚刚的声音，他的身子动了动，很快回归平静，只是马上就又开始颤抖，像是梦见了什么糟糕的东西而露出了痛苦的神情。来栖朝吧台旁边招了招手，原本趴在吧台座位上的莫甘那冲着吧台角落叫了一声，晶和五郎便顺应着它的叫声走了出来。黑猫率先跳上吧台，趴去了明智的左手边，而五郎转了一圈，也爬上了凳子，趴去了明智的腿上。莫甘那在明智的右手边缩成了一个猫团子，又抬起头晃了晃尾巴：“嘛，晓你也别担心了，赶快招待一下龙司和杏殿下吧。”  
“这是……经常有的事吗？”杏坐到稍远离吧台的位置，看着来栖收回担忧的视线，在自己面前放了一杯拿铁，在龙司手边则是放了一杯冰镇的碳酸饮料，将视线投向仍趴在吧台的明智身上。大概是因为身边三只宠物身上的温暖，原本还剧烈呼吸着的明智，颤抖的身子慢慢平静了下来。她将视线转向怪盗团的团长，看见对方轻轻点了点头：“嗯。晚上也是。”  
“也就是这家伙一直在做噩梦？”龙司点了点明智的背影，皱起眉头一口喝光杯中的饮料，长长地出了一口气：“哈……真是说不清什么感觉。”  
“龙司！”杏不轻不重地拍了一下他的头，示意他注意用词。龙司摸了摸脑袋回以不服气的眼神，又看向对面的来栖：“话说我听说了啊。那家伙对你态度很不好吧？明明是救了他的人怎么回事啊。”  
“那个时候……明明像是改变心意了呢。”杏用双手捧起咖啡杯，小声地接上龙司的话语。一时间店里的空气寂静了片刻，连龙司也只是低下头盯着手中的杯子。来栖明白两人指的是狮童宫殿里的事情，拉下闸门前的明智吾郎，明显对他们做出了同伴一般的认可发言，明明是这样，为什么现在会如此呢。来栖垂下眼，不知是否该将这个答案告诉他们，他抿了抿唇，最后还是轻声开口了。  
“因为我们否定了他至今为止的人生。”  
明智吾郎的组成，来栖晓自认比谁都清楚。那是几乎由复仇的决意和自我毁灭的憎恨组成了一切的人偶，他曾试图让这片漆黑被别的色彩覆盖，最终也只能做到让自己成为他内心的一个新的微小的部分——对于和自己命运相似却又完全相反的道路的人的憧憬和由此而来的嫉妒，让来栖晓得以真正站立在明智吾郎的内心之中。但这微小的一个部分，在明智的内心终于脱离了那片漆黑之后，也同样无法存在了。如同失去了主要构成的人偶无法活动，强烈地，并且又一次地认知到自己内心的空虚的明智，以他的骄傲和看重利益的思考方式，自然不会去相信那过于微弱的光芒，而是放任它落入虚空，拒绝光芒之中伸过来的手。  
“但是，从现在再开始也不迟吧？！”龙司有些无法理解地皱起眉，指了指趴在明智腿上垂下尾巴的金毛犬。“因为，他现在不是也——”  
“龙司。”来栖苦笑一声，杏也伸手握住了龙司的手，轻轻摇了摇头。“如果人的本性是那么容易就能改变的东西，我们也不需要费那么大的力了。”  
认知世界还存在之时，他们为了改心就花费了过大的心力。如果只是偷走宝物就可以改变明智的想法，那不管是几百个宫殿，来栖也会毫不犹豫地去踏平。但不提认知世界早在两年半前就已经消失，拥有人格面具的明智本身也不存在宫殿，仅仅只是改心，又有什么用呢。这不能帮助明智意识到他犯下的罪究竟代表了什么，更不能让他就此理解来栖是为什么，才会在那时用几乎快要哭出来的神情看着他，求他不要离开。  
“我很害怕。”来栖这么开口时，看见对面的两人露出些许惊讶的神情。他嘴边的苦笑不禁加深些许，低下头盯着玻璃杯中的水面上，自己那略带迷茫的神情。“我怕他再一次消失。所以我不知道怎么做才好。之前……他遭遇危险的时候，我救了他。他在那时提出要离开的时候，我真的慌了。所以我拜托他不要走……或许是这个行动吓到了他吧。”  
“嘛对于明智的话的确是这样……而且你有时候也太过保护了。”龙司转头看了一眼依旧熟睡着的明智，不禁撇了撇嘴。“他也不是那么弱的家伙吧。”  
“是啊，晓。”杏也点了点头，伸手轻轻拍了一下来栖的肩膀。“我听莫那说了，明智之前和你因为水果刀争执的事。他在医院也很老实，不会那么做的。”  
“就是嘛。你太多心了。这可是小看明智那家伙。”龙司说着，便看见面前的来栖露出更加不知所措的神情。他与身边的人对视一眼，不禁打趣起来。“明明以前帮协力者们解决问题的时候总是很能表达，这种时候倒不行了嘛，晓。”  
“笨蛋。”杏又拍了一下龙司的手，不过这次没用多少力气。她饮下最后一口拿铁，也冲来栖点了点头：“不过，的确如此呢。明智他还不知道你对他的感情吧？”  
“嗯。”来栖点了点头，叹了一口气。“他应该一时还无法接受，所以——”  
“我说啊。”龙司这时突然开口打断了他的话语。来栖有些疑惑地眨眨眼，看见他的同伴难得一副思考着什么的样子，吐出他意想不到的话语：“你偶尔也该为自己考虑一下吧？”  
来栖不解地歪了歪头。龙司似乎也不知道怎么说明，支支吾吾了起来。不过身边的杏似乎明白他想表达什么，赞同般地认真回应：“就是啊！你总是在考虑明智可能不接受才不开口，这样只会让他无法注意到你的想法啊！”  
“对对！就是这样。”龙司使劲点点头，冲他比了一个拇指。“偶尔也别顾虑那么多，照自己喜欢的去做不就好了！就像我们当年一样！”  
“当年让你随便去做的话绝对会乱套吧。”杏忍不住摇了摇头，换来龙司不服气的反驳。但这次来栖并没有劝阻，而是转头看向明智的背影，将视线停留在他扎起的头发，和侧面可以看见的镜架。  
“为自己考虑一下吗……”  
他小声的自言自语，很快就消失在了旁边两人的声音中。

 

7.

 

那之后，明智也依旧和来栖保持着距离。但来栖似乎并不像之前那样过于在意又纠结了，而是在空闲时，基本都会陷入一种沉思的状态，甚至有时明智和他搭话，他都会过一会儿才反应过来，用异样的眼神打量他片刻，才开口回应。明智多次试图旁侧敲击出来栖的想法，可来栖却固执地闭口不谈，最终他只得放弃这个想法，保持与来栖的距离，试图让他不要再过于注意自己。  
时间便在两人僵持的过程中很快流逝，暑假接近了尾声，店里的工作也开始渐渐减少了些许。来栖在八月末尾的那一天中午将营业的牌子翻转过来，朝还在冲洗杯子的明智喊话：“明智，我出去一趟。”  
“什么事？”今天并不是法定假日，来栖也不是那种会随性就给自己放假的人。明智略带好奇地抬起头，看见他抱起门口的五郎，举起爪子冲他晃了晃：“五郎的主人的线索。上次找到了一点，所以想今天再去看看。莫甘那也会一起。”  
“嗯，好。”他简短地应答，示意来栖不用再交代什么。看来栖还是有些不放心的眼神，他叹了口气，指了指店内的空间：“会等你的。”  
“好，看店拜托了。”来栖这才放下心，抱着五郎走了出去。莫甘那对着晶叫了一声，像是在交代什么，随即也跟上了来栖的脚步，留下明智蹲下身和小黑猫面面相觑，末了，晶抬起前爪扒住明智的裤脚，三步两步跳到了他的肩上。  
“你还真是和那家伙很像……厚脸皮也是。”明智自认比起金毛犬，自己和这只小黑猫的关系陌生得多。平常的照顾都交给了有照料经验的来栖或是宠物店员，他日常有空也都只是和五郎玩耍一会儿，但晶总是会硬要凑过来，或是在五郎睡觉时一个人缠着明智。不过眼下只有他和这只小黑猫，也算是让他找到了打发时间的玩具。他抓住晶的爪子晃了晃，叹了口气：“就祈祷他们回来的时候会带点礼物吧。”  
小黑猫叫了一声，跳到吧台上面晃了晃尾巴，又伸出爪子拨弄了一下，像是在提醒什么。明智过去看了看，发现泡咖啡的用具乱成了一团，旁边放着咖啡豆的器皿也错乱着。平常明明不会是这样粗心的家伙，今天是有什么急事吗？只是五郎的主人的线索，应该没必要吧，大概只是忘了收拾。明智皱着眉思考着，又低下头去看晶。晶冲他又叫了一声，不知为何还带着点委屈的感觉。他试着伸手将用具整理了一下，腾出一小块地方，就看见晶跳了下来，在那里窝成了一个猫团。  
“原来你喜欢在这里睡觉啊。”猫也喜欢咖啡？明智对此不得其解，不过看晶一副开心的样子，也就不再去想了。他花了不少时间将吧台重新整理了一遍，伸手挠了挠晶的下巴，得到一声满意的呼噜声。见小黑猫完全不设防的样子，明智原来板着的脸也柔和了一些，伸手又摸了摸它的头：“等他回来我帮你教训那家伙。”  
他盘算着依靠这件事说不定能趁机打听到什么，包括来栖晓最近异常的态度和他在思考的事。但眼见着店内的时钟指针从十二点跳到傍晚五点，来栖的身影依然没有出现在门前。睡了一大觉的小黑猫早就醒了过来，现在正在地上绕着圈转悠，看上去很是不安。明智也有些紧张了起来。就算是关系微妙的现在，来栖也会在有事时给他发短信或是打电话过来。可现在，他没有收到任何这样的消息。会是碰到了什么麻烦吗？比如之前缠着他的，狮童派的残党，或者是那些因为曾经怪盗团的作为而失去权势的人。  
手机铃声在这时突然响起，吓得晶都炸了毛。明智也措手不及地惊了一下，有些焦急地拿起了手机。屏幕上显示的是再熟悉不过的名字，他连忙接起电话，正欲开口，就听见听筒那边传来了陌生的男声：“喂？是叫明智吾郎吧，你。”  
“……来栖晓怎么样了？”明智反问回去。不知对方是敌是友的现在，他需要更多的情报来判断现状。不过对面并不打算废话，而是直接向他说明了情况：“那家伙好像在被一群人追，刚从我店里的后门出去，拜托我给你打个电话，和你说他可能很晚才回去。”  
“哈？”明智不禁提高了声音，不确信地重复了一遍。“他就说了这些？”  
“对。”对面的人叹了口气，明智隐约听见有什么零件组装的声音，大概是曾经来栖提到过的仿真枪的店主岩井宗久吧。“我这边暂时腾不出手，所以没法帮他。你呢？”  
我为什么要帮他？去找他那些同伴不行吗。再说他的话里明显不也是要我别去多管闲事，正好趁着这个机会离开也不是问题。来栖晓这家伙总是这么擅自主张，先是救了自己，又拜托自己活下去，现在还怕自己被卷进去，一副为了自己考虑的样子，却根本不顾自己拒绝的态度，非要想尽办法往自己的内心里踏。这种住在阁楼的，没有一个地方能比得过自己的垃圾，我凭什么——  
“……他在哪里？”可是出口的话语却完全相反。开口的那一刹那，似乎连对面的岩井都愣了一下。明智听见对方很明显是笑了起来，然后无言地挂断了电话。片刻后，一个程序连带着“那就拜托你了”的信息一同被发送了过来。明智打开文件，看见上面有一个红色的光点，正在涉谷的小路里移动。  
是莫甘那身上的那个发信器。明智很快反应过来，拿着手机就急匆匆地要跑出店门。脚边的小黑猫也跟了上来，爬去他的肩膀上。明智和它对视片刻，还是带上了它。晶和五郎都像是那种可以明白人的只言片语的动物，说不定也能帮上忙。而且现在也没有时间给他犹豫了。  
“不要乱跑。”他对着肩上的晶嘱咐一句，锁好店门就往光点移动的方向跑去。距离上来看，来栖应该在不是特别远的地方，即使是一段时间没有运动的明智，也只花了十几分钟就到达了那片区域。程序上显示来栖仍然在奔走，那个方向恰巧朝向自己这边。他顺着路向前跑去，二十秒，不，再过十秒，应该就可以会合……  
“明智？！”  
惊诧的声音果然响起来了，但是那并不是来栖，可代表他的所在的黑色光点确实和红色重合在了一起。明智将视线从手机上移开，在他面前的是喘着气的莫甘那。它向后看了看，确认没有人影后，才松了口气，又转过头来询问：“你怎么来了？”  
“没时间废话了。”明智将手机屏和岩井发来的消息给莫甘那看过，算作是简要的说明。“来栖晓呢？”  
“他带着五郎和一个女孩子在逃跑，那个女孩被不良缠上了。吾辈帮他引开了一部分家伙，但是剩下的人也不少。”莫甘那说着，又往身后看了看。“话说那群人这就跑不动了啊，真是没用，刚刚还精神十足的……”  
还有体力的人却不追过来也太奇怪了。难不成他已经被发现了？明智下意识看向手机屏，马上又对自己这个举动感到好笑。既然来栖没有和莫甘那在一起，发信器自然就失去了意义。莫甘那似乎也发现了这一点，嘀咕着什么径直跑回了原来的路，很快又不见了踪影。明智环顾四周，这里的小路错综复杂，想要在这里找人简直和攻略宫殿一样困难。现在也没有可以定位他的手段，难道真的要就这么坐以待毙，直到那家伙回来，或者就这样放任他不知踪影？  
“喵——”  
一声猫叫把他从思考中拉了回来。他低下头，原本还趴在肩上的晶已经跳了下来，往前跑了几步，又回头冲他叫了一声。  
“……是要我跟着你吗？”  
论嗅觉来说，犬类才是最出色的，猫科动物顶多是在昏暗环境的视力比较出众。明智并不相信一只没有受过训练的小黑猫可以找到特定的人，但眼下没有别的办法，不如赌上一把。他下定了决心，跟上了晶的步伐，随着它在小路里奔走。黑猫的身影异常矫健，好几次明智都差点跟丢。就在他开始怀疑这个选择究竟是否正确时，远处逐渐传来了嘈杂的人声，并随着他跟着晶的步伐的前进，开始放大了。  
“你真厉害啊……”  
仔细一听就可以听出那是个粗犷的男声，正在威胁谁把女孩子交出来，而对面回答的声音虽然听不清楚，五郎的犬吠声却很清晰。明智在转角处和晶一同停下，蹲下身摸了摸小黑猫的头。晶得意地叫了一声，又有些担心般地转过身子，弓起了背做出攻击的姿势。他探出头观察着转角的情况，透过几个不良少年零散的包围网，明智看见来栖正护着身后的谁，前面则是大声叫着的五郎。  
身边的晶又叫了一声，似乎是在催促明智赶快行动。那几个不良少年看样子也已经放弃了交涉，准备直接以暴力解决了。明智烦躁地咂舌一声，还是踏出脚步，站在了那几人身后。  
“再不住手的话，我可就叫警察了。”  
不仅是那几个不良，连来栖也露出了惊讶的表情。不过威胁并没什么用，或许是看明智只有一个人，围着来栖的三人交换了一下视线，很快就朝这边走来。他下意识退后一步，视线往来时的路看了一眼，很快那里就被其中一人挡下，另两人则分别站在了他的前方和后方，将他可以逃走的路线全部堵住。  
“很好，那就先解决你这弱不禁风的家伙。看你这样子还不错，应该也可以带走去卖个好价钱吧。”  
其中一人说着，还刻意活动了一下手指，期望明智的脸色会有些变化。但与他预料的相反，原本还因无路可逃而咬着牙的明智，反而挑起了轻蔑的笑容，冷哼了一声：“不愧是只有四肢发达的家伙，就是没脑子。”  
“你说什么？！”身旁的那人终于忍不住抬起了拳头就要打在明智脸上，然而下一刻，一个水桶突然从天而降，扣住了他的脑袋。趁着所有人都愣神的间隙，明智对着他的股间就是一记标准的下踢，又在他的腹部狠狠补了一拳。  
“从你们注意力集中到我这边的时候，就已经输了。”  
随着明智的话音刚落，方才一直没有出声的来栖已然一个劈掌击中了一人的后脑勺，将他击昏在地。最后的一人则是被五郎咬住了手，还被晶遮住了视线。明智用拇指示意了一下，来栖点点头，一发肘击将那人击得后退几步，顺便将两只动物捞进了怀里。  
“如果还想打的话，我们也奉陪到底。”  
方才推下水桶的莫甘那也从窗户上跳了下来，站在那人面前。普通人自然听不懂莫甘那的话语，但失去人数优势的不良少年也无心再纠缠，扔下同伴跌跌撞撞地离开了。来栖松了一口气，转过头问身后不远处，待在角落的少女：“没事吧？”  
“嗯、嗯。”看上去只有十三四岁的少女点了点头，朝他们露出一个笑容。来栖点点头，拉住她的手，又将另一只手伸向了明智，见他不情愿的样子，干脆强行拉住了他的手腕，拽着他往外面走。明智踉跄几步，回头看过去，那两个被击倒的不良少年依旧处于昏迷之中，晶和五郎边走边玩闹着，莫甘那则是慢悠悠跟在后面，不时地回头看看身后的情况。  
“好了，到这里就安全了。”走了一段路，涉谷的十字路口便又出现在了眼前，明智终于得以甩开来栖的手，退后几步和宠物站去了一起。来栖也并没有在意，而是蹲下身去，将少女耳边的头发以及别在左侧的粉色发夹整理好，摸了摸她的头：“你哥哥很快就会来找你的，菜菜子。”  
“嗯，谢谢来栖哥哥，还有……”名为菜菜子的少女歪了歪头，看向明智的方向。明智下意识转过头，听见来栖轻轻笑了起来：“明智。”  
“……还有明智哥哥！谢谢！”菜菜子的笑容即使只听声音也可以想象出画面。明智将视线移了回来，看见她冲自己挥了挥手。他也放下了警惕，回以一个微笑：“以后要小心哦。”  
“菜菜子——！”  
第三者的声音在此时响起了。他们一同转过头，银发的青年带着担忧的表情朝这里跑来。菜菜子松开了来栖的手，也朝那里跑了过去，扑进了青年的怀里。明智这才挪去了来栖身边，朝他小声地抱怨：“你真是会给自己找事。”  
“抱歉。”来栖坦率地道了歉，捏着刘海朝和自己招手的兄妹俩挥手道别。“本来是想回去了，路上看见她在被追着，觉得不能放着不管……”  
“所以就把自己扔进危险的环境里，也不怕自己丢了命？”确认那对兄妹离开后，明智才收起笑容，撇了撇嘴。“虽然我不担心你，可认识你的人不同吧。”  
来栖点了点头，看着倒不像是听进去劝告了。在这种地方的固执和自己倒是很像。想着这是难得可以说教他的机会，明智不禁发问了：“你就不能为自己考虑一下？”  
“……。”来栖似乎因为这句话愣住了。这家伙果然就没想过吗？明智皱了皱眉，还想继续开口，却看见来栖像是想通了什么一般，笑了起来。  
“你说得对。我是该为自己考虑一下。”  
这么说着，他伸手摘下了明智戴着的眼镜，将它收在了口袋里。趁明智还没反应过来，来栖一把扣住了他的后脑勺，将他强硬地拉入自己怀中。  
然后，将嘴唇，紧紧地贴上了明智的双唇。

 

8.

 

回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经在四轩茶屋的电车站了。方才被另一人贴住嘴唇的触感还残留在感官上。明智下意识地摸了摸嘴角，很快又连忙摇头，试图不要再去回想。似乎因为他在车站出口站了太长的时间，路过的行人们都在意地看向了他。明智连忙快步离开车站，等再抬起头时，勒布朗的牌子便出现在了眼前。  
“……唔啊。”  
他捂住脸，发出一声叹息。只有在做了很失败的事时，他才会做出这样的反应，而眼下的情况正是不能再糟糕了。不说勒布朗的店主以及那位升上高中的少女绝对不会愿意看见自己，明智也不觉得自己还有脸再去和他们见面。可如果折返回来栖晓的公寓，气氛一定也会是同等程度的尴尬。时值八月末尾，他并没有穿带兜帽的外套，在外面停留太长的时间只会增加被人认出的可能性。他捂住额头，借着动作避开迎面走来的人的视线，然后又长长地叹了口气，用手指抵住额头。  
“哦——明智发现！”  
正当他想着不如直接回去之时，背后充满活力的女声吸引了他的视线。他放下手看过去，佐仓双叶正牵着喜多川祐介的手，一同站在从车站通往勒布朗的小巷之中。两人的手里都提着一个袋子，不过看上面电子产品商铺的标签，明智就明白那都是双叶要买的东西。  
“那就这样，明天见啦狐仙！”  
“好，明天见。”  
双叶伸手将祐介手上的袋子拿好，又往他怀里塞了一盒薯条棒。祐介点了点头，伸手将双叶有些散乱的头发认真理好，才挥手离开了。明智总觉得他还用疑似警告的眼神看了自己一眼，大概是错觉吧，不过明眼人都看得出这两个人在交往，他也没兴趣找茬。他看着祐介离去的背影，又看向往自己这边走来的双叶。似乎对明智的视线感到了奇怪，双叶抬起头和他对视了片刻，然后露出了不怀好意的笑容：“哼哼~和晓有关？”  
明智用沉默作为了肯定的回答。双叶了然地点了点头，腾出一只手就要打开店门，又转过头朝他问：“你不进去吗？”  
“我？”明智惊讶地重复了一遍。“店主会愿意看见我？”  
“惣治郎可不像你一样记仇。我也是。”双叶说着，不由分说就拽住了明智的手腕，用身子撞开店门，高声大喊：“惣治郎——我给你拉了个客人回来哦——”  
“开店的时间别那么大声啊。”店主的佐仓惣治郎正在吧台后看着电视，一边说教着一边转过身，撞上了明智还有些慌张的视线。他的眼神闪烁了片刻，却很快恢复了正常，挠了挠头发：“一杯混合，香味浓一些，苦味少一些，对吧。”  
“啊，麻烦您了……”明智小心地点了点头，下意识地又坐到了近三年前一直坐着的位置上。一旁的双叶不知为何露出了很愉快的笑容，将东西随手放到旁边的沙发上，在目前没有客人的店里喊起来：“我要咖喱！啊，还有碳酸饮料。”  
“是是。”声音听起来不太耐烦，但嘴角依旧是挂着笑容的，明智安静地坐在一边，很快地，咖啡和咖喱一起被放到了面前。他有些诧异地抬起头，刚想开口，惣治郎就抢先摆了摆手：“就算是我替晓请你的。”  
“……谢谢。”明智不再拒绝，执起咖啡杯轻尝了一口。熟悉的味道在口中扩散开来，却又觉得似乎差了点什么。他带着一点困惑的表情慢慢饮完咖啡，才放下杯子，就看见惣治郎带着点感叹和欣慰的眼神：“看你的表情，是比不上那小子啊。”  
不是的。明智想要否认，话到嘴边又不知道怎么开口才好。惣治郎的咖啡的确比来栖的手艺好，多年的经验差距并不能依靠灵巧度来弥补。但不得不承认的是，来栖手中泡出的咖啡更接近他一直以来的喜好。从三年前，他偶尔在空闲的晚上来到店里，品尝过来栖手中接近完成的试制品后，到现在，每一天早上来到店里，迎接他的来栖晓和他手中冒着热气的杯子。  
“啊——原来如此原来如此。”坐在吧台最靠里的双叶此时突然放下已经吃了一半的咖喱，煞有介事地推了推眼镜，仔细观察了一番明智，然后自顾自地点点头。“你还没注意到啊。关于晓的事情。”  
“是什么？”他茫然地询问，看见惣治郎略带无奈的样子叹了口气，双叶则不知为何兴致高昂，站起身来指着他，有些得意地抬起头。  
“所以说，侦探王子也没什么大不了的！明明以前在电视上随意玩弄广大少女的内心，结果都没意识到自己被人喜欢了！”  
“……哈？”  
有太多的信息需要整理，让明智一时愣在了原地。比起反驳双叶对自己能力的质疑和那奇怪的谣言，最后的几个词让他更加在意。一个一个单词他都明白，可连在一起就有些无法理解了。自己？被人喜欢了？什么时候？谁？为什么？  
“是那家伙……？”他不敢确信地喃喃自语，看见双叶用力地点了点头。惣治郎在一旁又叹了口气，用有些意外的眼神看着明智：“不说那小子在你昏迷的那一年一直有去看你，从三年前暑假你来过之后，他就一直在店里练习着泡咖啡的技巧，倒是你居然都没有发现啊……”  
“但是，他没有理由——”“恋爱这种事是不需要理由的！”话还没出口一半，就被双叶打断了。她摆出一副前辈认真说教的样子，很快又因为惣治郎的眼神而坐了回去，冲他吐了吐舌头：“话说这种说法，听起来像是明智你有理由的样子。”  
“你这是断章取义。”明智忍不住还是翻了个白眼，很快又沉默下来，盯着面前还剩了半盘的咖喱看着。双叶和惣治郎对视一眼，都露出了有些困惑的表情。  
“我……说错话了？”双叶小声的嘀咕传进明智的耳中，他摇摇头，还是没有开口。电视单调的声音也无法打破寂静的气氛，过了很久，他才握紧了拳头，轻声地发问：“……为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”另两人异口同声地问，看见那双红色的瞳孔中满满的困惑和痛苦：“对于你们来说，我是杀害了亲人的杀人犯吧。为什么还要这样帮我？而不是恨不得我现在就死——”  
“你可不要误会。”出乎意料，打断他的居然是双叶。似乎对这个问题有了预料，她并没有特别思考什么，而是认真地与明智对视，不掩饰自己内心的想法：“直到现在我和惣治郎，当然还有怪盗团的大家，甚至是晓，都没有原谅你。坦白说，一年前我在病房里看见你的时候……的确有那个冲动。”  
“但是，这不代表你就应该被杀掉。”惣治郎按动遥控器，换了一个频道。明智抬起头，看见新闻上正回放着三年前狮童正义的案子，并讲述着这件事的后续。曾经提出废人化请求的人，以及那些依靠他的力量而为所欲为的人，正一个一个地被送上法庭，接受制裁。为首的律师团队里，新岛冴的名字一闪而过。那些被捕的人之中，他也看见了之前在公园想要杀害自己的人。  
“而且，我并不是没有私心的。”双叶说着，朝他露出一个狡黠的笑容。“你看，你现在很痛苦吧？认为自己背负了那么多人命应该死掉，不清楚晓那么对自己是为什么，也害怕他的温柔。我不是什么游戏主人公，所以不会觉得对此感到一点开心的自己有错。人的内心总归是会有想看自己讨厌的家伙痛苦的部分的！”  
“这句话我没法否认。”明智露出些许苦笑。他想复仇的心又何尝不是为了看见狮童正义痛苦的脸，而这番话由被他夺走至亲之人的双叶说出来，就更有说服力了。“但是，那就更不应该帮我，而是让我死了才好吧。”  
“所以说嘛——人又不是游戏里！呆瓜侦探。”似乎是嫌他太不开窍，双叶甚至想伸手拍明智的头，结果被惣治郎拦了下来。“罪大恶极的大反派在最后的最后改变了想法，帮了别人的忙然后心满意足地死掉——这种狗血的洗白剧本怎么可能这么巧就发生在现实里！你这根本就是在逃避嘛。”  
“虽然听不懂什么白什么剧本的，不过双叶说的没错。”惣治郎挠了挠头发，给明智的碗里重新添上了一盘热气腾腾的咖喱饭。“大叔我不太明白什么复杂的事。不过，你既然会想着死，就证明你多少意识到了自己做过的事是什么。”  
认知世界的事没有任何物证，充其量也只有一色若叶留下的研究资料。而在两年半前的决战后，认知世界和导航软件也都已经消失，想要再像曾经抓捕怪盗团团长一样逮捕现行犯，已然成为了不可能的事。所以，现有的法律无法制裁明智吾郎。即使他已经断送了数十人的生命。  
“嘛，按照日本的法律你的确可能是要被判死刑的，真是这么说的。”双叶趁着两人不注意，突然端走了明智面前的盘子，把那份咖喱往自己嘴里塞。“但是！既然你现在还活着，那就不应该想着这些乱七八糟的，而是该想想自己以后能做点什么来赎罪！”  
“再说，你要是死了，我——不对，晓会很伤心的！晓伤心的话，我们也会难过的。”  
结果到底是哪边啊。明智在心里想着。但是，或许正如他们说的那样，没有资格活下去，没有资格接受他人的善意……自己不过是在以此为借口，逃避自己犯下的罪恶罢了。不愿接受他人憎恨的目光，不想承认自己是那样的人。  
他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，想起在那个亲吻后，来栖晓认真的神情，和传进他耳中的话语。  
“我喜欢你，明智。”  
“——。喂——明智——侦探王子——”双叶的脸突然出现在他的眼前，把他吓得差点摔下座位。也不知道是担心他还是明知故问，她伸手摸了摸明智的额头：“你脸突然好红啊。”  
“……大概是被咖喱辣到了吧。”他撇开头想要避开双叶的手，下意识地推脱成别的借口。双叶拉长了音作为不太相信的回应，跳下位置硬是搭上他的肩膀摇晃，强迫他不得不伸手去制止，视线再次交汇。片刻后，双叶又恢复了笑容，笑得比祐介还像只狐狸。  
“你分明也喜欢晓吧。”  
“……哈？！”这句话比刚刚他确认来栖喜欢他还要让明智感到不可思议，他惊讶到刚拿起的杯子都差点摔下去。但惣治郎并没有太意外的神色，甚至还认同了她的话：“从你更喜欢晓的咖啡的表情，我也看得出来一点。”  
“不过是一直没有意识到这一点，嗯嗯，可以理解。”双叶像是很有同感地点了点头。见明智一副想要反驳的样子，便伸出手示意他暂停：“明明这么明显的事件都触发了还不懂的话，就让万能NPC佐仓双叶给你梳理一下吧！嘛其实只是很简单的问题，而且也是晓教会我的。”  
她坐在转椅上转了一圈，故意吊胃口地晃了晃手指，直到明智露出些许不耐烦的表情，才慢慢开口：“明智你，为什么会觉得自己应该死呢？你看，没有遇到晓之前，你复仇的执念绝对不会让你这么想吧？”  
“但现在我已经没有这个执念了。”明智皱了皱眉。狮童正义被制裁后，必然会被判处刑期，就算他想杀也不可能下手。双叶应该是明知这一点的，为什么还要提出来？  
“那么，直接动手不就好了吗？你刚醒来的时候，明明没有人拦着你。”双叶嘴边的笑容愈发灿烂，像是在笑明智踏入了陷阱。“觉得自己应该死，但是却不去行动。害怕晓对自己的温柔，却又不离开。你看，你其实很喜欢他吧？所以你会接近他，会待在他的身边。但是你不知道什么是爱。应该是说，不知道怎么去爱，或者害怕失去吧。所以你拒绝接受晓的好意，于是就不顾一切地想要逃避，即使是以生命的代价。”  
说着，她深呼吸了一口气，用最后一句话，击碎了明智还想否认的念头。  
“就像晓那天，因为害怕你再次离开，而不顾一切地恳求你一样。”

 

9.

 

直到坐到和公寓里不同的那张硬床上时，正常的思考能力才完全恢复。明智环顾着勒布朗二楼的阁楼，明明来栖晓早已搬了出去，这里却依旧被打扫得十分干净。听惣治郎的意思，说不定他以后也会抽空回来住住，既然难得这么干净了，干脆就保持下去。  
想到这家店的店主，以及他的养女之前的话语，他不禁更加头痛了。双叶在说完后，就因为手机的声响而急忙冲回了家中，留下明智呆坐在座位上消化着她的话语，和惣治郎洗干净盘子的声音。  
“你应该一时半会儿还不想回去吧。”将东西放好，解下围裙，惣治郎对明智开口。“阁楼的房间昨天才打扫过，你可以住。不嫌弃的话。晓那边不用担心，双叶之前已经和他说过了。”  
似乎是看出了明智对这种无偿的好意的抗拒，他在口袋里拿出一把备用钥匙，摆在了桌子上：“当然，要付一定的报酬。锁门的事就交给你了，明天也要负责把房间整理好。”  
“……我明白了，谢谢您。”明智接过钥匙，郑重地低头道谢。对此有些不好意思，惣治郎冲他笑了一下，走出吧台揉了揉他的头发。  
“还有，虽然我没兴趣干涉小鬼的感情生活，不过有句话还是要说清楚。”说着，勒布朗的店主露出严肃的神情，又拍了一下他的肩膀。“如果一味逃避的话，可是不会有好结果的。”  
是的，这句话他早就体会过了。明智换好衣柜中，不知是来栖之前没有拿走，还是他刻意留在这里的衣服，躺在床上盯着天花板的横梁。他曾为了复仇拒绝一切其余的可能性，即使有机会放弃也固执地不愿行动，明明隐约察觉到自己被利用的可能，还是因为贪恋那微不足道的“认可”而心甘情愿。而那时逃避的后果，就是他险些被认知的自己杀死。最终他拖着疲累的身体艰难地回到现实世界，因为精力消耗过多而失去了意识，再度醒来，就已经过了整整一年。  
他朝着天花板伸出手。黑色的手套早已不再佩戴了，毕竟他不再需要小心不留下指纹，也不再需要去强颜欢笑，与憎恨厌恶的人们相处。略白的肤色在灯光下被衬得更加发白，恍惚间他想起自己被来栖强行带回公寓后，他和自己说过的话。  
“早上好，明智。”“你才出院，饮食就先清淡点吧。”“肤色好白啊，平时该多运动了。”“害怕身份被暴露的话，这件外套有兜帽。还有平光镜，我以前用的。”“明智，这里。”“嗯，拜托你了。”“头发有点长的话，扎起来如何？”“很适合你。”“回去了，明智。”“晚安。”  
现在想来，那时的来栖晓，简直温柔到他不敢相信的地步。明明什么都没说，却像是看透了自己内心所有的想法，仅仅只是眼神的变化和微小的动作，就能引来他的关注。在自己昏迷的那一年里，他究竟抱着什么样的想法，在闸门拉下后隐约听见的呼喊声，究竟是不是他的声音，现在都无从得知了。但从那双注视着自己的，永远带着一丝笑意和安然，将潜藏的不安压入深处的眼睛里，明智可以确信，来栖确实是喜欢自己的。  
那么自己又如何呢？他放下手，听见窗外传来风铃清脆的声音和几声猫叫。他从来没有获得过爱，当然也不知道什么是爱。对于来栖的那些话语，明智也记不清自己究竟是怎么回应的，但每当自己有了回答，或是最终答应他什么时，从那双亮起的眼睛里，他可以看见的，一定是笑着的自己。  
这就是喜欢一个人的感觉吗？他不明白，也不知道怎样才能理解。明明是他一直嗤之以鼻的东西，现在却突兀地降临在身上了。明智试着挑起嘴角，并没有任何的困难，那个弧度就超过了以往一直伪装的范围，形成一个真心的笑容。从桌子上那面小的镜子里，他看见的确实是真正笑着的自己。就和那天祐介说的一样，和虚伪的笑容不同的眼睛。  
铃声和猫叫又一次响起了。但并不是从窗外，而是在他听得清楚的地方，还伴随着几声狗叫。他回过神来，听见类似少年的声音在一楼大喊：“喂，明智！”  
是莫甘那，旁边的狗叫声应该是五郎吧。他走下楼梯，果然看见一猫一狗正在楼梯口等着他。见到明智的身影，五郎欢快地叫了一声，就直接扑了上来。他连忙抱住五郎的身子，带着它走回二楼，放到床边去。莫甘那跳上了楼梯附近的柜子，很满意地磨蹭几下爪子，又轻巧地跳下来，走到明智身边。  
“你来干什么？”明智发问，顺便用手挡着五郎想舔自己的舌头。莫甘那瞥了他一眼，哼了一声抬起头，晃了晃尾巴：“别误会了，吾辈只是禁不起晓那么拜托我，才勉强带着这家伙过来的。”  
“他拜托你……带这家伙过来？”明智不解地重复了一遍，低下头去看五郎，看见的只有它茫然的眼神和示好的摇尾。他握了握五郎的爪子，用脚抵了一下莫甘那的身子：“什么意思？还是你其实只是来监视我的？”  
“怎么可能啊吾辈才不做那么无聊的事！”莫甘那气得毛都炸了起来，对着明智弓起了背，片刻后又放松下来，叹了口气。“看来你是真不知道了。真是的，不明白晓那家伙为什么要瞒着……”  
说着，他抢在明智要发问前，抬起爪子指了指他和身边的五郎。“没这家伙，你不可能睡好的。”  
“你在说什么？我明明一直睡得很好——”“所以说！是因为晓那家伙瞒着你！”  
莫甘那不满地一挥爪子打断明智的话，又甩了一下尾巴，像是在感叹摊上了一件麻烦事。“嘛，你应该都是无意识的了。至少吾辈还有晓和你一起住的第一天开始，就发现你几乎是只要一睡着就不会安分。皱着眉不说，身子还颤抖着，看起来就像是在做很可怕的噩梦。最后晓发现，如果他抱着你的话，你就会安静下来。后来在你午睡的时候五郎和晶也靠过去过，也是有用的。”  
“……那我为什么没有发现——”“当然是晓不想让你难堪。如果发现他抱着你的话，你绝对会生气或者误解吧？所以每天晚上他都比你晚睡，每天早上都特意比你先起床，顺便给你准备好早饭什么的再出门。”  
明智想说些什么，话到嘴边发现又无法开口。为了自己，来栖晓究竟考虑了多少东西？一点一滴的积累汇成了过于巨大的湖泊，慢慢填满他一直空虚的感官。自己可以接受这么多吗？有必要让他为自己着想至此吗？  
明智吾郎，真的有资格去喜欢来栖晓吗？  
他突然发现，自己的确是喜欢那个人的。双叶说的没错，自己只是一直不愿承认，在试图逃避而已。背过身不去看那些不想看见的东西，他实在是太擅长了，现在要他面对真心，反而过于困难。和得到了自由的来栖不同，失去一切的他，连自己是否和以前有所改变都无法分清。葬在自己手下的人命至少也有几十条，赎罪这个词说着简单，具体又该怎么做呢？单纯的道歉不可能有用，可若是用行动来补偿，他又能做到什么呢。  
“喂。明智。”莫甘那一掌猫拳打在他的脚腕上，把他从毫无出路的思考里拽了出来。蓝瞳的黑猫跳上了床铺，又转过头来和他道别：“吾辈要回去了，你明天记得回来，要不是双叶的短信，晓又要自责了。”  
“……我知道。抱歉。”明智小声地回答，看见莫甘那因为他的道歉而露出惊讶的神色。他有些不满地瞪回去，换来莫甘那的笑声：“喵哈哈，果然晓是个不得了的家伙，连你都能改变。”  
并没有打算解释的样子，莫甘那直接跳去了窗台上，在临走前丢下一句话：“你记得给晓发个消息。他好像有事找你。”  
房间中只剩下明智一个人，和他身边的五郎。他放弃般地躺在床上，抱起金毛犬举到自己面前。五郎冲他友好地晃着尾巴，轻轻叫了一声。明智露出一点笑容，把它抱到自己身边，拍了拍它的头，五郎便安静下来，靠近了明智的身子，然后闭上眼睛，在他身边窝成一团。  
宠物身上的体温让明智慢慢地平静下来。他拿出手机，拨通了记录里唯一的号码。接通音响了三下就被接起，听筒那边传来了有些失真的声音：“明智？”  
“我在勒布朗……这事你应该知道了。五郎在我这边，莫甘那说着要回去，刚走不久。”明智的声音平静到他自己都不可思议。来栖似乎这才放心，那个慈母神的笑容即使是隔着距离，明智都觉得可以看见：“嗯，那就好。”  
“不说别的，听说你有事要和我说？”  
问出这话后，那边突然又沉默了。似乎是不知道怎么说才好，过了好一会儿，来栖才有些艰难地下定决心，轻声开口。  
“嗯。……五郎的主人我找到了。说是两个月后，来店里接它。”

 

10.

 

约定的那一天，是秋意盎然的周末。枫叶已经变为了好看的红色，路边略带黄叶的绿色树荫看起来也别有味道。明智戴好眼镜，扎好辫子，最终还是没有再戴上外套的兜帽，就这样出了门。店门口的牌子写着“CLOSE”的字样，莫甘那正在椅子上来回张望着。他推开门，来栖晓难得没有在吧台里忙活，而是待在外面，蹲下身抚摸着晶和五郎的头。似乎是隐约感觉到了什么，两只宠物都失去了往常的活跃，只是轻声地叫着。  
“什么时候到？”明智问。来栖抬起头，确认了一下时钟的指针，然后用右手比出一根手指。明智点了点头，也蹲下身来，轻轻抚摸小黑猫和金毛犬的身子，它们的叫声听上去便有些悲伤了。  
两个月前。来栖终于下定决心表达感情，明智也终于意识到的那一天。在那个白天，来栖确实地找到了线索。他拜托曾经互相帮助的占卜师，得到了确切的消息，于是急匆匆地出门，赶在那位上班族的休息时间即将过去前，确认了他是五郎的主人。而由于那位上班族在第二天就要前往外国出差很长的时间，于是他们互相约定两个月后的周末，再到来栖的店里详谈。  
“你觉得如何？”明智开口。自从他从勒布朗回来后，对来栖的态度转好了很多。来栖不确信这是否是明智对自己的感情认可的表达——毕竟他还没有听见明智亲口说过喜欢之类的词，但他愿意和自己有更多的交流，自己当然也很乐意。他放下手中的食盆，仔细回想着两个月前见过的那个人，有些犹豫地捏了捏刘海：“唔……看着不像是会抛弃宠物的人。知道五郎的消息时，他的激动和高兴不是假的。”  
“……是吗。”他本以为明智会嘲笑回来，却不料他只是点了点头，便不再追究了。时间一分一秒地过去，像是离别的脚步声。明智轻轻捏了捏五郎的爪子，声音在寂静的店里格外清晰：“我后来也调查了一下。”  
“如何？”在他告知明智这件事后，来栖就经常接到明智要请假的消息，托他的福，来店的客人都少了一些，还好明智至少有保证一周工作一半的时间，而且很快就调查完了。只是明智一直没有说过调查的结果，来栖便也不去多问。他看着明智放下五郎的爪子，忍不住伸手想握住他的手，但终究也只是拍了拍明智的肩膀：“不想说就算了。”  
明智摇了摇头，视线依旧停留在五郎身上。趁着晶和五郎玩闹的时候，他伸手指了指金毛犬颈侧那个老旧的项圈：“捡到五郎的前一天晚上……那附近正好有一户人家在搬家，在路口碰到了一起事故，于是急刹车的声音正好把附近的人吵醒了。”  
“……嗯。”剩下的事来栖也大致猜得到，而明智口中说出的，也正是他的猜想：“那个人看见有一只正好站在卡车最后方的金毛犬，因为绳子系在行李箱上的结松开，加上急刹车的原因，从车上摔了下去。所幸那辆卡车并不高，所以只受了轻伤。因为是凌晨，那人很快又回去睡觉了，第二天早上再去看的时候，那只金毛犬已经不见了。”  
而那就是被他所捡到的五郎。并不是被抛弃，只是因为事故而和家人走散的宠物。  
“本来以为它和我一样，都是不被需要的。不过，它比我好。”明智说着，露出有些感叹的笑容。来栖叹了口气，伸出手使劲一揉明智的头发，最后又拍了他一下。“别钻牛角尖。我需要你。”  
他好像看见明智的耳朵红了一瞬，但再去观察时又没有什么发现。莫甘那的叫声从门外响起，这是五郎的主人到达时，他们说好的信号。和两人站起身的时机一同，门口的铃声响起清脆的声音，上班族的父母，和看上去只有十岁的女儿，一同踏入了店内。  
“啊，悟郎！”十岁的少女率先喊了起来，五郎——应该叫悟郎，也发出一声欢快的叫声，冲入了她的怀抱中。她的父母看上去也很感动，母亲喃喃说着“还以为再也找不到了”，竟然落下了眼泪。她的丈夫轻轻拥抱住她，脸上也是一片喜色。  
“太好了呢。”来栖说着，看见明智脸上却是略带不舍的表情。他无奈地笑了笑，率先上前，询问起那个女孩：“我们是叫它五郎的，数字的五。”  
“家里是取名叫悟性的悟哦！”女孩说着，朝悟郎伸出手，它便将爪子搭了上来。她露出得意的表情握住，又朝来栖笑起来：“看，很聪明吧！”  
“嗯，真厉害啊。”来栖夸奖般地摸了摸女孩的头，又朝她的父母点了点头。两位成年人感激地朝他鞠躬，甚至想要给予一些报酬。来栖连忙摆手拒绝，指着店面笑了起来：“愿意的话，有空来坐坐就好。把悟郎也带来的话，我和他都会很开心的。毕竟照顾悟郎的大多是他。”  
他朝不知为何抱起了晶的明智指了指，两位家长便又冲他也感激地道谢。或许是第一次被这么对待吧，明智有些慌乱地摇头，示意他们不用客气。女孩也带着悟郎跑过来，大声地朝明智道谢。这下明智是真的不好意思了，便红着脸后退一步，站得远了一些。  
“那么，我们就离开了。真的很感谢你们。”那位父亲又一次道谢，示意女孩赶快离开。原本来栖还想邀请他们坐一会儿，但他们家族之后还准备去公园难得地游玩，便推脱掉了。明智抱着怀里的晶，看见这只平常都很随意大胆的小黑猫正伸着爪子朝向悟郎的方向，叫声和眼神中，满是不舍和悲伤。  
他想起夏天，自己在公园对来栖说出离开一词后，来栖那不知所措的神情，和低声下气的恳求。那个眼神仿佛和晶的眼睛一模一样，是即将失去什么，或者说，害怕又要失去什么的痛苦。  
“那个，不好意思！”  
他犹豫片刻，还是开口了。连来栖都没有料到他的举动，有些惊讶地看了过来。那一家人也回过了头，或多或少都有些不解。只有悟郎毫不意外，用有些期待的眼神看了过来。  
“如果可以的话……能不能把这只叫晶的小黑猫也带回去呢？”他鞠了一躬，举起怀里的晶，一边开口一边观察着他们的反应。“虽然是野猫，但是捡回来的时候也有去宠物店检查过，所以身体没有问题。它和五……悟郎关系也很好，所以……”  
换作是以前，利用言语或者自己虚假的笑容，或许能很轻易地就说服这一家人的吧。但面对面前真正关心宠物的人，明智突然觉得，真心的话语才更能打动他们。他试着想组织语言，话说到一半又慢慢减弱了声音。曾经在电视节目和社交场面上练出来的本领完全失去了作用，他绞尽脑汁想要找出可以让他们收留怀中小黑猫的方案，却终究是无功而返。仔细想想，就算他们愿意，如果家里没有足够的空间，或者有什么别的事，要拒绝这个请求真是太容易不过了。  
他有些失落地低下头，摸了摸晶的头。小黑猫看了看他，突然跳出明智的怀抱，走到悟郎面前轻轻叫了一声。金毛犬用爪子按住小黑猫的头，也轻轻叫了一声，又去咬了咬身边的女孩的裤脚。那个女孩也蹲下身，试探着朝晶伸出手，晶就伸出爪子，有模有样地搭在她的手上。  
“爸爸，妈妈，我们带走它吧！”那个女孩明显犹豫了很久，才下定决心朝家长开口，或许真的有什么难处吧。但她并不打算退缩，而是认真地拜托起来：“现在有院子了，再搭一个小屋也没有关系，如果爸爸妈妈忙的话，我来做也可以！它们关系看起来真的很好，所以、所以……”  
“如果担心费用的话，我们也可以帮忙垫付一笔。”来栖这时也上前一步，跟着朝他们鞠躬。“我也拜托了。”  
“……不，你们已经替我们照顾了几个月的悟郎了，还要麻烦下去就太过意不去了。”那位父亲沉思了片刻，还是摇头拒绝。明智看见女孩的眼神和晶的黑瞳，和他一样暗淡了下去。来栖没有开口，但一定也是类似的表情吧。和幸福的生活分开，和同伴分开，是多么痛苦的事，至少来栖和自己一样，都是体验过的。  
“虽然很抱歉……但是这只小黑猫，我们真的可以带走吗？”  
“……诶？”  
明智惊讶地抬起头。身边的女孩已经先一步缠住了她的父亲，欣喜地向他确认真伪。她的母亲露出些许笑容，上前抱起了晶，将它放在悟郎的背上：“别看我老公是个有点死板的人，其实意外地很热爱宠物呢。我们女儿也因为搬家被迫要和朋友分开，所以呀，他作为家长，也能明白这个请求的意思。”  
“是、这样啊……”明智终于放心了下来，看着金毛犬和小黑猫打闹的场面。幸福的一家人，可以团聚的两只宠物，不知为何，他觉得眼前有些模糊，急忙抹了一下眼角。来栖在身后轻轻搭住他的肩膀，冲他露出笑容：“太好了，明智。”  
“……嗯。”他点了点头，重复了一遍。“太好了。真的太好了。”  
他感激地向那一家人鞠躬，又蹲下身去摸两只宠物的头。晶和悟郎蹭了蹭他的手，像是还有些不舍。他站起身，挥手朝他们道别：“有空的话，请多来坐坐吧。”  
“我们会的。”那位上班族也回以一个鞠躬礼，带着妻子和女儿还有家中的两只宠物推开了店门。明智目送着他们离去的身影，看见那个女孩好奇地将晶放在自己头上，然后开心地用手比划着屋子的形状，而她的家长们认真地聆听着，和她一起露出笑容。悟郎走在旁边，晶从女孩的头上垂下爪子，互相对视着。  
“你变了嘛。”莫甘那从屋子外走进来，冲明智指指点点。明智瞪了他一眼，还是没有反驳什么。他朝一旁的来栖伸出手晃了晃，看见对方困惑地盯着自己，不禁有些没好气地解释：“你前面想安慰我的时候不是准备握的吗？”  
来栖眨了眨眼，然后毫不犹豫地紧紧握住了面前的手。比他略低一些的体温沿着手掌传来，他像是害怕再次失去这个触感一般，小心地用双手裹住明智的手掌。明智的脸看上去有些红，但来栖也分不清那是因为脸上的温度，还是由于透过枫叶的阳光照出的痕迹。莫甘那已经又走出了店门口，留下两个人只是沉默地互相握住对方的手，很久之后，才是来栖先开口：“我喜欢你。明智。”  
“我知道。”而这一次，明智终于不再拒绝或是逃避。他认真地将另一只手也触上来栖的手背，在嘴角挂起弧度虽小，却直达眼底的笑。“我也喜欢你。晓。”  
来栖原本映着阳光的黑瞳，因为他的话语更加明亮了。过于耀眼的欣喜在明智看来过于刺眼，于是他为了遮住那个光芒，为了让那双眼中不再包含惧怕和担忧，为了让来栖确认自己的感情，明智闭上眼睛，吻住了来栖的嘴唇。

 

11.

 

冬雪开始从天空中纷纷降落，给涉谷的道路染上一片洁白。时值午后四点，正临近学生们结束一天课业的时间，太阳已经开始西落，躲在较高的大楼身后观察着地面。十字路口的人流依然没有减少，反而比以往都多。扎着短辫的亚麻发青年站在路口，和朝商业区走的人们前往不同的方向，有几个过往的行人在意地看了他一眼，但很快便匆匆离开。  
他在略微有些寒冷的天里朝自己的掌心哈着气，乘上电车到达了目的地。四十分钟的车程并不算太长，离他和人约定的时间也还有空余。长靴在薄薄的积雪之中踩出一声接一声脆响，他按照手机的导航走了一段路，终于在夕阳的晚霞变成和他瞳孔相似的血色之时，到达了目的地。那是一所公立的大学，有不少学生三三两两地从校门中走出，谈论着今晚去哪里聚会或是联谊的话题。他拉了拉兜帽，在偌大的学院之中转过几条小路与人群错开，最终停留在一家咖啡馆门前。服务生笑容满面地打开了门，他朝对方点了点头，径直朝店里唯一的一桌客人走去。那是两个正在讨论着面前摆着的文献的女生，见到他靠近，便露出有些疑惑和警觉的神情。明智吾郎摘下头上的兜帽，站定在了两人面前。  
“好久不见，新岛真，奥村春。”  
他开口朝两人打招呼，看见她们的表情都凝固了片刻。三人就这么对峙了一段时间，最后是春率先拉开一旁的椅子，示意他坐下来：“没想到，真的会是你，明智君。”  
“是啊，一开始看见那条信息时，我还以为是假的。”真也点了点头，在他的位置前摆上一杯还有余温的红茶。明智犹豫片刻，小声地道了谢，端起红茶抿了一口，才挑起一丝笑容：“如果用自己的手机，或许会被当做是恶作剧吧。”  
“是呢……而且还将见面的时间和地点全部都由我们安排，实在不像是以前的明智君会做出来的事。”春抬手示意服务员先回到休息室中，对明智有些歉意地笑了一下，似乎是在为怀疑他而感到抱歉。“所以为了稳妥，就把地点定在了公司现在试运营的咖啡馆里。时间也挪到了大多数课题做完之后。”  
明智摇了摇头，示意她们不用太过在意。两个月前，在他和来栖晓把捡到的两只宠物送出后，失去了晶和悟郎的店内也不再充斥着它们的叫声。找回悟郎的主人，确认自己的心意的那一天，明智松开来栖的嘴唇，提出向他借用手机的请求。  
“是你说过的吧，做自己想做的事。”他拿到来栖的手机，划开SNS的界面，发送了几条讯息。“所以我也要给自己想做的事开个头。”  
而这就是他下定决心迈出的第一步。明智将杯中的红茶饮完，轻轻地放下杯子，坐直在了椅子上。看见他的动作，真和春不约而同地也紧张了起来，注视着他的动作。他朝两人低下头，轻轻地闭上眼睛。  
“我知道这句话可能没什么用。”双手已经略微紧张地握住了裤边，但即使如此，他还是坚持说了下去。“但是，这是我现在唯一可以做到的了。”  
“杀害了你的父亲，以及企图陷害你的姐姐。对不起。”  
他朝两人说出这句话的时候，很明显地能感觉到她们惊异的视线。这是三年前，那个不惜牺牲自己甚至是世界的明智吾郎绝对不会做出的事。或许会被认为有什么企图，或是因为挑起事端而被报复吧。但即使如此，他也做好了承受下来的一切准备。  
长久的时间，没有任何人开口。明智依然紧紧地闭着双眼，等待制裁的降临。过了很长的时间，他终于听见春先轻轻地叹了一口气。茶杯放在瓷碟上的声响并没有盖住她声音不大，但温和却又严肃的轻语：“请抬起头吧，明智君。”  
他抬起头，看见春用复杂的视线盯着他的眼睛，一旁的真也带着些许警戒看着自己，却并没有什么敌意。如果这么僵持下去，气氛只会越来越尴尬吧。明智不再犹豫，抢先开口：“我知道你们可能不打算信任我，但我的确是真心的。如果想要复仇，或是希望我做什么来弥补的话，即使是命也——”  
“那可不行哦，明智。”坐在左手边的真率先摇了摇头。虽然那双眼中依旧怀着痛苦，但明智还是可以看见眼底的信任和一丝释然：“单纯的以死相抵，并不会改变什么。你也是明白的吧。”  
“……抱歉。”他点了点头。复仇后留下的空虚究竟有多么深刻，他实在是太清楚不过了。但他不知道还有什么别的方法可以作为补偿，只得咬住嘴唇，沉默地等待她们的批判。在他预想的情况里，自己应该是会被骂得不轻的吧，那样才更能让他接受。  
可不说真，即使是父亲被杀害的春，也没有开口训斥。参与着公司事务的大小姐只是伸手将他头上融化的细雪擦去，然后扶住他的肩膀，示意他抬起头来，和认真的自己对视：“……晓他没有来，对吗？”  
“对，是我自己的意愿。”明智点了点头。“我没有让他跟来，他也不打算过来。”  
似乎是一直相信明智终有一天会选择这条道路一样，来栖在得知他的行动后，只是默许地点了点头，甚至将到今天为止的全部时间都帮他空了出来，让他得以有足够的时间做好一切准备。从给新岛冴发送信息拜托证明自己的身份，证件的重新办理，去打听新岛真和奥村春的学校，做好会被拒绝的准备，到一周前，借来栖的手机发送的短信。  
“我不会过去的。”在确认地点和时间的消息发到来栖的手机里后，他朝明智点了点头，鼓励般地露出笑容。“你准备一个人去面对的吧。”  
是的。这是他必须自己去迈出的第一步，不需要任何人的陪伴。只有踏出了这一步，他才能看到新的可能性，去学习曾经不知为何物的赎罪，去体会未曾感受过的信任和爱。明智注视着面前的人，又开口重复了一次自己的想法：“要我做什么都可以，只要你们想让我去做的话。”  
“……明智君，变了呢。”春的眉头舒展开些许，朝他轻轻笑了一下。她的视线移开到了明智身上有些眼熟的外衣上，朝真点了点头，继续提问：“你接受晓的感情了吗？”  
“算是……吧。”明智有些犹豫地停顿了一下。“虽然应该说是互相确认了……但是为了准备今天的事，我最近基本没有和他说过话。”  
原来如此。两人对视一眼，一起点了点头。真的嘴边挂起一个了然的笑，春也眯起眼睛，做出像是要恶作剧的表情：“那么，作为对我们的赎罪，就请明智君和晓好好地度过吧。”  
茫然和不知所措的表情马上在明智的眼中浮现了。这和他原先预想的情况完全不一致，不如说是根本跳出了他考虑的所有可能。大概是他的表情实在太惊讶了，真放下手中的笔，又稍微严肃了起来。  
“希望你不要误会，我也好，真也好，都还没有原谅你。”她这么说着，和春又对视一眼，一起露出笑容。“因此才希望你好好地活下去，认真地思考自己还能做到什么。”  
“而且，晓已经等了你三年了。”春伸手指了指他身上那件原本属于来栖的外套。“所以，我们也希望他可以幸福。就算是杀人犯的你……至少也有了改变的意识。虽然可能现在还在迷茫，但是，请用接下来的人生，弥补自己犯下的过错吧。”  
“如果有自己一个人做不到的事，就记得依靠同伴吧。”真收起面前的文献，冲他笑了起来。“毕竟你也曾经是怪盗团的一份子啊。”  
是吗，自己的迷茫其实也被看出来了。明智再次低下头，向她们真诚地道歉。他的确还不知道要怎么样才能算是赎罪，或许一辈子也无法逃脱那些阴影。但是有人仍然不愿放弃地朝他伸出手，硬是把他从一片漆黑中拉到阳光之下，把他人生的末路硬是开辟出新的道路，和自己一起踏上脚步。  
太阳已经彻底落入了地平线之下，繁星的光芒被街上的张灯结彩掩盖。明智谢绝了两人再留一会儿的邀请，独自踏上了回程的道路。人们三三两两地聚在一起，直到在校园门口看见亮着灯的圣诞树时，他才突然意识到，今天正是平安夜。情侣或是朋友们聚集在一起讨论着接下来的晚会，而他避开欢快的气氛，看向一片漆黑的天空。  
“平安夜啊……”  
他发出一声感叹，苦笑着摇了摇头。电话铃声在耳边响起，屏幕上显示着来栖晓的名字。他按下通话键，朝车站的方向走去：“怎么了？”  
“谈完了吗？”来栖的声音问道。是在担心自己吧？明智这么想着，露出对方看不见的笑容：“嗯，谈完了。现在在往车站走。”  
“是吗，那还赶得上。”来栖好像松了口气，话语里透露出些许庆幸和期待的语气。“我在涉谷车站等你。”  
“……去干嘛？”明智这么问，听见来栖给出他意料之外的回答。  
“约会。”

 

12.

 

刚一踏上最后一阶台阶，明智就被密密麻麻的人群吓了一跳。他四处张望着，看见来栖正在中央街前的十字路口等着自己，见到明智的身影，来栖就冲他招了招手。  
“你想做什么啊？”他有些不太情愿地走过去，被来栖一把抓住手紧紧地握住。明智试着想要挣开，但尝试几下无果后便放弃了。他将互相握紧的手藏到两人之间，朝他小声地抱怨：“人这么多有什么好的。”  
“怎么说呢，纪念意义？”来栖认真地思考了一下，伸手指了指那块大屏幕。“你那时候应该还在昏迷吧，给狮童的预告函也是通过视频发送的，和恶神的最后决战之后也是回到这里……我被冴小姐拜托作为证人的时候，正好也是平安夜晚上。”  
“在少管所度过的圣诞节肯定不好受。”就算是明智也觉得来栖这家伙实在是有点悲剧过头了。冤罪不说，拷问的时候他经历了什么明智也心知肚明，倒是没想到连圣诞节都没过成。  
“不管怎么说，情人节前一天就出来了，还算好。”来栖笑了笑，拉着他往中央街走去。“虽然那时候喜欢的人不在。”  
明智觉得他的脸红一定被来栖看见了，不然这家伙怎么会露出那么灿烂的笑容呢。他有些烦躁地想甩开来栖，但对方已经先一步松开了手，推开了他熟悉的那家店的店门。已经过了营业时间的，属于来栖的小巧的店铺中，最中央的桌子上摆着一个蛋糕，几根蜡烛的光芒比不过街道上通明的灯火，却依然能照亮附近的黑暗。普通的草莓奶油蛋糕的正中，用果酱画着圣诞树的模样，顶端的星星是夹杂着金色条纹的白巧克力，像是曾经他运用谎言的人格面具时身穿的衣服。来栖示意他迈入店中，拉开椅子让明智坐在蛋糕的正前方，自己则坐去了对面，露出灿烂的笑容：“平安夜快乐，明智。”  
意义不明。并不是生日，也不是什么特殊的节日，有必要这么做吗。可他看着来栖的笑容，居然也有了期待和欣喜的感情。他猛地吹掉蜡烛上的火光，店中顿时一片黑暗。来栖摸到遥控器，打开他们桌上的顶灯，不算太明亮的光芒洒落下来，仅仅照亮两人所处的位置，将其余一切可能打扰的事物都没入黑暗，将店外的喧嚣隔壁出去，给予只属于他们的空间。  
“可能你也听说了。就是在这一天，怪盗团击败了恶神。给予你力量的那个家伙。”来栖切下一块蛋糕，将那颗星星放在上面，递到了明智面前。明智的眼神很明显闪烁了，但他依旧没有停下话头，继续娓娓而来：“我不会将你遭遇的一切都推到恶神身上。那是同情你，也是对你现在的选择的不尊重。我只是想说，你可能有埋怨过的命运的那份仇，我帮你报了。”  
“……这一天说这个，也不知道你是什么意思。”要是情侣的话，通常会在这时候说些好听的话吧，谁知道来栖一开口居然是这些事。明智忍不住笑出了声，他用叉子挖起一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里，略淡的奶油甜味缓慢扩散进口中，再通过血液流至全身，在寒冷的冬天温暖着他的身心。来栖原本有些紧张的神色也放松了下来，他张开嘴凑过去，示意明智用叉子喂自己一口，并在一个眼刀后如愿以偿。他嚼着嘴里带有一角星星的蛋糕，舔了舔嘴角边的残渣：“难道你想听我说别的？”  
“算了吧。”明智翻了个白眼，又塞了他一口蛋糕示意他赶紧闭嘴。来栖的笑容便更加灿烂了。他撑起身子，越过蛋糕凑到明智嘴边，在嘴角处咬了一口：“沾到奶油了。”  
“喂，你这是骚扰。”回应他的一如既往是冷淡的言语，不过红了的耳根即使不靠着灯光，来栖也能猜得到。他看向窗外，雪已经积了厚厚的一层，给整个世界铺上纯白的色彩。白雪慢慢地，一点一点地继续堆积，将曾经深不见底的隔阂填满，把以前未能达成的愿景填平，在来栖晓和明智吾郎之间，连接出一条不算特别踏实，却清晰可见的道路。  
“今后请多指教，明智。”而他毫不犹豫地踏上雪地，不管不顾自己可能会陷入深渊的可能。他看见明智也踏着坚定的步伐迈向自己，而那印在唇边的吻，一定是他握住自己伸出的手的证明。  
“请多指教，晓。”面前的人朝自己露出从未见过的笑容。在他身后，如同他未来一样明亮的烟火，缓缓地绽开了。

 

13.

 

梦里的深海消失了。他浮上伸手不见五指的黑暗，站在岸边看向远方。沙滩和海浪的分割线并没有摇摆，而是就在他的眼前固定。身后是漆黑的海洋，有无数怨恨的声音在冲他叫喊。而身穿黑色风衣，头顶白色面具的青年在那一片白色的沙滩上显得尤为显眼。那人在白沙上踏出一串笔直的脚印，最后站在他的面前，伸出已经褪下红色手套的右手。  
整个世界逐渐失去了大部分色彩，最后只剩下纯净的黑和明亮的白。明智吾郎站在黑色的半边，来栖晓站在白色的半边。只需要一步，只需要一步就可以踏入那一片光明的世界，可有无数的咒骂形成了锁链，拽住他的脚腕，固执地想将他拖回那个世界里，迫切地渴望他的死亡。  
他试着想要伸出手，但又犹豫了。来栖并没有做任何的动作，仅仅只是站在那里，将手举在触手可及的地方。明智注视着那张面具下的素颜，看见他朝自己递出信任和鼓励的微笑。  
——你早已经做好了一切准备，不是吗？  
是啊。事到如今，还需要犹豫什么呢。他准备好了接受惩罚，在余生中背负那几十条人命和让更多的人承受到的悲伤。他也下定决心去学习体会爱恋的情感，尝试着真正去相信一个人。而来栖晓，无论他有多痛苦，无论他有多迷茫，都一定会陪在自己身边的吧。而这一定，就是这只手对自己伸出的含义。  
他褪下自己手上的黑色手套，将它扔在地上，然后握住了那只手，坚定地迈出了脚步。诅咒声缠绕而成的链条在光芒之下轻易地瓦解了，他来到来栖身边，又向后望去，海面上似乎有着巨轮的残骸，但他不再去看，而是背过身去，朝向一片空白，但同时也一片光明的世界。  
“走吧。”  
来栖用力握紧他的手，向他说道。他点了点头，和他一起迈开了步伐。光芒开始覆盖了整个视野，渐渐地，脚下的路看不清了，身边的人看不清了，最后自己也融入进纯白之中，只剩下一片流动的光芒——  
他睁开眼。阳光从窗帘的缝隙照耀进来，正巧落入他的眼睛。身边有人已经从床上坐了起来，见他醒来，就转过头，朝他露出和梦里毫无二致的笑容。  
“早上好，明智。”  
于是他也回以一个笑容，在阳光之中握住了他伸过来的手。  
“早上好，晓。”

 

END


End file.
